Danny one half
by Kixen
Summary: After a fight with the box ghost Danny finds out he that he is not only half ghost but half girl. How will this end for Danny. Read to find out. Pairings may or may not exist in this. Don't like don't read!
1. He becomes a she

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy the repost of Danny 1/2

"This is just great, I am so exhausted from my fights with Skulker, Technus, and Walker that I am getting my butt kicked by the box ghost?" Danny said to no one.

"I see you finally realizing the amazing power of the box ghost! Now it is time for you to meet your doom!" The box ghost said lifting up the contents of the two boxes which happened to be two jugs of liquid.

"Not what I had in mind, but prepare to meet a liquid based doom!" The box ghost said as he threw the two jugs of liquid at his weaken foe.

'I have nothing left to lose so there goes nothing.' Danny though as he took a deep breath, and proceeded to use his most powerful attack his ghostly wail.

The sheer power of the wail broke the glass the jugs were made of into pieces. The box ghost was sent into the side of the warehouse and the liquid in the jugs was sent flying in all directions. The box ghost saw the liquid coming, and went intangible so he wouldn't get wet. However, Danny out of ghost power reverted back to his human form just as he was hit with the cold water.

'I am out of power, but at the same time the box ghost is knocked out. Time to capture him, and get out of here.' Danny thought as he sucked up the box ghost into the Fenton thermos.

Danny then dusted himself off, and went out of the warehouse to his house.

'What a night. All I want to do is just go to sleep and relax for the next day. But first I am going to have to get out of these wet clothes. It feels like they are getting smaller.' Danny thought as he continued to walk home.

"Hey there girlfriend. You look like you been in a fight with some ghosts. Come with me so you can freshen up." Paulina said to Danny confusing him in the process.

'Girlfriend what the hell is she talking about? I am a guy not a… Oh my god what the hell has happened to me!' Danny thought as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Danny saw instantly that his eyes where the same color, but instead of his usual raven colored hair it was now red, and no longer short as it went pass his butt. His shirt was very tight in the chest area as his chest was no longer flat but now had two large D cupped breasts. His waist instead of being in a cylinder shape was now an hourglass shape. Lastly his pants where now high waters as he now was four inches taller than he was before and the bit of skin that was exposed was shiny and flawless. Danny's thoughts were that somehow he became a she.

'I can't believe it! Somehow I am the same sex as Paulina! How can this day get any worse?' Danny thought to herself.

"I wish I could stay, but I really need to get home. I got a personal issue that I need to take care of." Danny thought as she walked away from Paulina and running into a dark ally.

Danny then transformed into her ghostly alter ego, and flew as fast as she could to her house. When she got into her room before turning back to normal she took a look at herself in the mirror. Her ghostly form still had her green eyes, but her hair was now the color as Ember's hear minus the flames. Lastly her suit instead of being a one piece was now a two piece suit that actually supported her breasts, but at the same time did show a bit of her cleavage.

'This is just great how am I suppose to explain this to my parents? Hey mom, dad, guess what? You lost your son but you gained a new daughter?' Danny thought to himself jokingly.

Danny then changed back to her human form, and needed to calm down so she went to her personal shower. As the hot water went across her body she felt herself feeling better already. When she was finished she went intangible so the water would pass through her body.

'I got to love my intangibility power. it has more uses than just fighting.' Danny thought as she took a look in the mirror only to see herself back a boy.

'Yes I am me again! But how did I do it? The last thing I did was take a hot shower. Wait that is it, the hot water must have changed me back, but how did I change into that sexy alternate version of myself? Wait a minute, when I was fighting the box ghost I was splashed with cold water, and when I looked at myself in Paulina's mirror I was a female. I need to check something out.' Thought Danny as he turned on the cold water and splashed himself changing himself into a female.

"I see so cold water turns me into a girl, and warm water changes me back. But why am I gender bending in the first place? This has never happened to me before unless that water the box ghost splashed me with was magic water." Said Danny only to hear his father knocking on the door.

"Danny are you in there? Please open up I need to go to the bathroom!" Jack said while Danny splashed herself with warm water to reverse the effects of her transformation.

Danny then wrapped a towel around himself and left out the bathroom as his father barged in.

"Dad, we have our own bathrooms, why are you using mine?" Danny asked.

"Vlad is using mine and I am not asking Jazz to use hers!" Jack said still trying to hold it in as he slammed the door.

'Great my fruit loop arch-enemy is here. The last thing I need is for him to find out about this.' Thought Danny as put on a new set of clothes and went downstairs.

"Hello there Daniel, it is so nice to see you again. I was just talking with your parents about letting you stay with me for the summer." Vlad said calmly.

"Well I am not interested. I already have plans for the summer that don't involve you!" Danny said with a lot of hostility in his voice. "I don't think my mother would approve of it either ever since that last stunt you pulled!" Danny said reminding him of his last failure to sway his mother.

"True, but your father of course thinks it is a wonderful idea for you to spend time with me." Vlad countered in a cool tone.

"I would rather be banished to the ghost zone, and have Ember as my girlfriend then spend a second with you!" Danny said honestly in a hostile voice.

"Danny I know what Vlad did before was wrong, but to rather be banished to the ghost zone with that horrible Ember ghost? That is cold even for you." Maddie said honestly.

"Besides I am going through some changes that I don't think even your old college buddy would understand." Danny said thinking of his new gender bending curse.

"Well Danny you have three choices. You can come with me and your dad for the summer, Go over and spend it with Vlad, or you can stay with Jazz for the summer the choice is yours." Maddie stated in a calm tone.

No sooner did Maddie say this Jack came downstairs.

"Danny you really should spend your summer with Vlad. Who knows you may learn how to become filthy rich like him by spending some time with him." Jack said spirit.

"I said it before, and I will say it again. I would rather be banished to the ghost zone, and have Ember as my girlfriend, then spend one second alone with Vlad!" Danny said with the same hostile voice.

"Daniel my boy, what have I ever done to you to deserve such cold treatment? All I want is to get to know you better and hopefully become a second father to you!" Vlad said while faking tears.

Jack fell for this hook line and sinker and gave Danny a cold stare.

"Danny that is cold. I don't know who this Ember person is, but to want to spend time with her over someone who sees you as a son? That is it, you are going to spend the summer with Vlad, and that is that! Maddie back me up on this one!" Jack said with authority.

"Jack that horrible Ember is an outdated music ghost with flaming blue hair." Maddie said causing Jack to frown.

Danny then looked at his mother with the SSE (Sad Soulful Eyes) and with those eyes along with her knowing the truth she caved in.

"Sorry Jack, but can't back you up on that one. However, Danny for saying that again, you will have to spend your summer with Jazz!" Maddie said in a stern tone.

However, Danny's reaction wasn't the one she had expected in the least.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I promise I won't ever disobey you again thank you!" Danny said while hugging his mother and kissing her on the cheek.

'Sometimes I wish I never made that move on Maddie. Now instead of having both of them on my side, I only have that idiot Jack on my side. I should have just sent a clone of myself to off him instead of those animals!' Vlad thought to himself.

"Hey what is with all the commotion down here?" Jazz asked coming downstairs.

"Jazz you don't mind if Danny says with you for the summer do you?" Maddie asked her oldest child.

"You can always say no, and he can spend his time with Vladdie!" Jack said in a hopeful tone.

Jazz knowing the truth about Vlad, and everything he has done in the past didn't want to leave her brother in the hands of his arch-enemy.

"Don't worry, I will look after Danny. Besides we can use the summer for some sibling bonding time." Jazz said while hugging her little brother.

"Sorry Vladdie, but it looks like you were out voted 3 to 1. Jack said sadly.

"It is quite alright. By the way jack, I have something that I think you might be interested in. Ever since I had that run in with that horrible Danny Phantom, I been doing some research, and with this device installed into your house it will make it impossible for him to enter." Vlad said while getting Danny a sinister look.

"This is great! Now all we need to do is have them installed all over town and…" Before Jack could finish that sentence Danny and Jazz interrupted.

"I doubt the towns people will do that, because in their minds Danny Phantom is a hero not a villain. Doing something like will do more harm than good." Jazz and Danny said at the same time.

"Danny you and Jazz are in sync with each other like you were with us when she was dating that punk from a while back!" Jack said surprised.

"Speaking of which, me and Jazz need to have a private brother, sister conversation." Danny said as he took his sister's hand and walked upstairs.

As soon as Danny and Jazz were in her room, Danny turned on the ghost shield Maddie had installed into everyone's rooms. Then Jazz turned on the jamming device she brought a while back.

"There that should keep that fruit loop from hearing about this secret. Jazz I have something I need to tell you, or better yet show you." Danny said as he grabbed a glass of cold water and splashed it on himself triggering his transformation.

"Oh my god Danny what has happened to you? You are the same gender as me." Jazz said in shock.

"Yeah I know. I had a fight with the box ghost earlier today, and I got hit with some magic water. Now because of this, I can't get near cold water without changing into this!" Danny said an angelic voice.

Danny then took a glass of warm water and changed back to his normal self.

"Warm water turns me back into a guy. It is bad enough that I have to hide my being a half ghost from my family, but now I have to hide being half female as well?" Danny said getting a hug from is sister.

"Danny this is so cool. Now I have a younger sister as well as a younger brother." Jazz said only to get a sour look from Danny.

"Jazz this is serious. If mom and dad find out about this, then there will be lots of problems." Danny said more concerned about his curse then his sister.

"Danny there is no need to worry about it mom and dad aren't going to find out about this. Besides, if cold water comes your way you can go intangible." Jazz said offering a solution.

"Then that would give away my other secret. By the way, where are you planning on going this summer?" Danny asked.

"Since I won this contest sometime back, I am going to Paris. I have two tickets, and I was going to save it for another time, but I can use it to bring you with me. I been taking French lessons for when I was planning on going. You can use this while you are sleeping." Jazz said as she handed Danny the French tapes.

"Oh that reminds me, I need to empty this thermos since it is full of ghosts." Danny said as he turned off the ghost shield.

Danny then went intangible right into the basement of the ghost zone and released the ghosts he had captive from his thermos. Danny was about to go upstairs when Vlad came downstairs.

"Hello there little badger, I know you don't like me, but eventually you will step over with me as will your mother even if I have to use force!" Vlad said as he transformed into his ghostly counter part.

"You made a Maddie program, you tried to make a clone of me, why don't you just make a clone of mom that is loyal to you?" Danny said hoping Vlad would listen.

"As much as I would love to do that, no clone can replace the real deal when it comes to your mother!" Vlad said honestly just before he sucker punched Danny into the ghost zone.

Danny while flying backwards went ghost, but unknown to him the river of emotion was right behind him. As soon as he fell into the river he came out in girl form.

'Great now I am going to have to fight my arch-enemy in female form.' Danny thought as she waited for her enemy to approach.

"Excuse me beautiful, but have you seen a young teenage male ghost in here?" Vlad asked not recognizing Danny.

"Sorry but I haven't seen him, now I need to go before I have…" before Danny could get away Vlad grabbed her hand.

"I must say next to Maddie you are the most beautiful female I have ever seen. Maybe I will take young Daniel's advice, and leave his mother alone." Vlad said making Danny sick in the process.

'Great my arch-enemy is now hitting on me. I need to get away from this fruit loop.' Danny thought as she was about to summon her ice power only for wind to come out instead.

"You are rejecting me? I don't know who you are, but no one rejects me and gets away with it!" Vlad said in annoyance.

"Old man she doesn't want anything to do with you now leave her alone!" A voice said while firing a blue energy beam.

"Oh it is you again. Why don't you go play tonsil hockey with your boyfriend? Can't you see I am busy now?" Vlad said annoying both Danny and Kitty.

"I said no Vlad, now leave me alone!" Danny said as her winds got stronger as she released more emotions.

"Now I will ask you again. Will you leave her alone, or do I have to I have to banish you with my banishing kiss?" Kitty said hoping Vlad wouldn't quit.

"Fine then I will leave her alone for now, but I will have you and Daniel whether you like it or not!" Vlad said as he teleported out of Danny's tornado.

"Thank you for helping me, but I have to ask you why aren't you with your boyfriend? Let me guess he is treating you like crap again?" Danny said in annoyance.

"I don't know you, but you hit he nail on the head. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice by saving him from Danny." Kitty said sighing.

She then went on to say "At least he treated me like a woman should be treated. Maybe I should try to get back with him again."

"I am sorry, but I am not interested." Danny said as she jumped into the river of emotion which was warm now and changed back to normal.

"Danny how did you do that?" Kitty asked.

"Long story short thanks to the box ghost splashing me with magic water I turn into a female when I am hit with cold water, and turn back into a guy with warm water." Danny answered.

"That means that… Oh man this is so funny! Vlad doesn't know he was hitting on you!" Kitty said with the giggles.

"No it is not funny! It is bad enough he hits on my mom when she is married, but now he is hitting on me? Oh can you do me a favor and keep this a secret? The last thing I need is my other enemies trying to hit on me or worse blackmail me.

"Only if you can get me away from the ghost zone, and Johnny for a good time. If I don't get a break from him I might do something I regret!" Kitty said in annoyance.

"I doubt I can help you with that. I am going to be leaving for Paris France in a few days, and I don't have an extra ticket." Danny said honestly.

"No problem, I am a full ghost, and I can follow you. Besides I always wanted to visit the city of love. I will meet you at the airport, and don't worry I will be invisible so you no one will know I am there but you." Kitty said as she flew away from Danny.

'Great now I got a working vacation. Maybe I should have kept my secret, and rejected her later.' Danny thought as he went through back to the human world invisible if someone other than Jazz was at the portal.

Stage out

I had posted this story some time ago, but due to my not liking the way it was going took it down. (Sorry for those who read the original and liked it) However this one is here to stay. R and R people.


	2. The beatdown

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy part 2 of Danny one half.

Fenton works 11 AM

"Maddie I have something I need to say to you that is really important." Vlad said in a nervous tone.

"What is it now Vlad? Are you going to try and convince me, and Danny to move in with you again while leaving the man I love? Well if that is it then forget it!" Maddie said lacing every word with venom.

"No Maddie, that wasn't it. In fact I wanted to say I am sorry for what I did that day. I shouldn't have tried to talk you into leaving the person you love for me." Vlad said only for Maddie not to be convinced.

"What brought this about? Let me guess you decided to make a clone of me and have her instead?" Maddie asked with a lot of sarcasm in her voice.

"No Maddie, for several reasons. One I could never clone perfection like yourself, and two I have fallen hard for someone else." Vlad said changing Maddie's entire attitude.

"I see so you are going to go after this female instead. Well if this is true, maybe with time we can repair our damaged relationship, but for now good luck with winning this young woman's heart." Maddie said as Vlad went out the door.

'She may have surprised me with that wind ability of hers, but in the middle of that battle I got a tracking device on her. I can find her, and woo her even though that green haired biker ghost stopped me! But at the same time maybe I use her boyfriend to get her away from my interest.' Vlad thought as he teleported into the ghost zone.

Ghost zone lover's rock

"So tell dude, how are things going with you and Ember?" Johnny asked Skulker causing him to growl in annoyance.

"They aren't going. After I told her about what happened to me and how I was beaten by the whelp's Dad, she told me once again I was a lousy hunter so I dumped her!" Skulker answered not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"Well if heard that Kitty left the ghost zone about five hours ago, she told me to that she was going to the city of love where ever that is." Bertrand said.

"That would be Paris France if you don't know where that is. By the way Thirteen, I need your help." Came from a voice they all knew.

"What do you want with me Vlad? Don't you usually have Skulker do your dirty work?" Johnny asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are normally correct, but this little thing involves you getting your girlfriend away from my woman! You see your girlfriend is filling my girlfriends head with stupid ideas as well as trying to push her away from me. So I figure if you get your girl away from her she will me back in my arms were she belongs." Vlad said causing all three of them to laugh.

"Thanks old man, I needed a good laugh, last I remember you were trying to get into the pants of the whelp's mother." Skulker said laughing.

"You have a girlfriend? That is like the friendly fiend getting a friend!" Bertrand said while laughing.

"Not interested she can become a dyke for all I care, I have my pride!" Johnny said with dignity.

"Ok but if my woman goes out with Kitty and leaves me, I will make sure that your afterlife is a living hell if you know what I mean!" Vlad said while powering up causing Johnny to gulp in fear.

"Ok I will help you old man! Besides I have to see this girlfriend you have talked about for myself." Johnny said skeptically.

"I will come as well I could use another good laugh." Skulker said still chuckling.

"You three have fun. Unlike you three I actually have a girlfriend." Bertrand said with some pride.

"Yeah, but unlike us you wears the panties while she wears the pants. Besides you weren't invited on this little trip to Paris anyways!" Johnny said laughing as he Vlad, and Skulker teleported out of the ghost zone.

"Ok since I am not invited, I guess I will have to just take a trip to Paris with my Penelope now won't I?" Bertrand said laughing only to get hit by a musical fist from a certain flaming haired rocker.

"Ok you shape shifting worm spill! Where did they go? I have a bone to pick with my ex boyfriend!" Ember said with her eyes glowing.

"Ok since they didn't invite me I will be glad to spill. They are going to Paris. They went there to get Kitty away from some mystery woman so Vlad could get some time in with her alone."Bertrand answered without hesitation.

"I always wanted to go to the city of love. So you want to come with us?" Penelope asked surprising Ember.

"Ok course my love! Anything for you." Bertrand said smiling.

'That is why I love you so much, you are so easy to bend to my will.' Penelope thought to herself.

"Since they got a head start due to Vlad's ability to teleport, we will be doing so as well! Besides I can use a good fight to blow off some steam!" Ember said as she Penelope, and Bertrand disappeared in a whirlwind of flames.

Inside a house in Paris

"We are going to be staying here? Jazz is there something you aren't telling me?" Danny asked.

"Ok I will come clean. Remember all the extra work I did tutoring as well as never spending any of my birthday money? Well ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of owning a home in Paris. I finally got enough money to pay for this house and I brought it a few days ago. So long story short little brother, when I graduate from high school I am moving here for good. If you want you can move in with me little brother." Jazz said spilling her guts.

"I would love to do that, but people will begin to wonder what happened to their hero Danny Phantom when I just disappear." Danny said only to get hit in the face with a bottle of cold water.

"Hey what did you do that for Jazz?" Danny asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to make sure yesterday wasn't a weird dream when you told me that you turned into a girl with cold water." Jazz answered.

"I wish it was, at least I wouldn't have a crazy fruit loop after me. Now if you excuse me sis, I need to practice my powers in my female form." Danny said to her sister.

"What are you talking about? Your powers should be the same no matter what form you are in right?" Jazz asked.

"I thought so to. But when I tried to use my ice powers on Vlad wind came out instead. I learned that my wind power reacts with my emotions. The more I feel the more powerful it becomes." Danny said.

No sooner did Danny say this her ghost since went off.

"Jazz we have company here. No doubt some French ghost or something. I am going ghost. Danny said as she changed into her ghostly counterpart flying into the sky.

No sooner did Danny get out of Jazz's site did Kitty make herself visible.

"Ok you stupid little whore, why are you cheating on me with… oh who am I kidding I don't care as long as I can get in on the action!" Said a familiar voice.

"That wasn't the deal remember? You are supposed to get her away from my woman!" Said another voice that instantly pissed off Danny.

"Ok you crazy fruit loop, what part of no don't you understand?" Danny said with her hands on her hips.

"I know what I want, and I want you! Now are you going to come quietly, or do we have to go back to the ways of the stone age?" Vlad said striking a nerve with Danny.

"Get this through your thick skull. I am not interested in you! I would sooner go out with the box ghost then you sorry ass if I was interested in men!" Danny said with her eyes glowing.

"Well now that your friend has that out of her system how's about you come back to me Kitten?' Johnny asked.

"Forget it low life! I am Danny's girl now!" Kitty said lying.

"What you are dating the runt again? When I get my hands on him I swear I will make him a full ghost!" Johnny said with fury in his voice.

"Not Boy Danny, Girl Danny right here! When she was alive her parents thought she was a boy so they named her Danny." Kitty said lying.

"That is it you stupid whore! No one steals my woman and gets away with it, even if they are a woman themselves!" Vlad said going into combat mode.

"Kitty cover your ears and get behind me. Oh and do me a favor catch me if I begin to fall." Danny said as she took a deep breath and proceeded in using her ghost wail.

"What the hell? I thought only Daniel had that power!" Vlad said while getting hammered by Danny's attack.

Danny continued to wail louder and louder causing Johnny, Vlad, and Skulker to be knocked into a building. Skulker's armor proceeded in breaking apart, Vlad was pounded so hard he couldn't hold his ghost form, and Johnny was not only knocked out from the attack, but he wet himself in the process. Meanwhile about 10 feet above Ember, Penelope, and Bertrand watched the fight.

"Wow girlfriend has an impressive set of vocal cords. I wanted to make Skulker suffer myself, but this is much more entertaining to watch." Ember said.

Bertrand then shape shifted into a pair of mufflers and placed himself around Penelope's ears.

"I can't have you damaging your ears from that wail now can I? Bertrand said to Penelope.

When it was all said and done Danny unlike when she was a guy didn't change back to her human form. But before she could say anything her ghost sense went off again.

"I swear they better not be friends of Vlad's, or I will make sure they feel my wrath!" Danny said as she felt a strong wind develop around herself.

"Calm down Girlfriend, we are Kitty's friends not Vlad's. I must say that last attack of yours had more kick then any sound wave ever made out of my guitar." Ember said trying to calm down female Danny.

"Kitty don't tell me that you are changing teams on us?" Penelope said with shock in her voice.

"Why shouldn't I? There aren't any good men out there that I know of except one, and he is taken." Kitty said giving an unseen hint.

"What about you Danny? Do you hate men as well?" Ember asked.

"I never liked men like that since the day I was born! Besides even if I wanted to which I don't, that idiot over there would try to track me down and kill my date." Danny scowled.

"Hello there I am Bertrand, and I apologize for the ignorance of my gender. Not all of us are idiots like those three." Bertrand said in an apologetic tone.

"You don't have to. I already knew that Johnny was the playboy type, as well as Vlad being the obsessive type. Skulker, however I almost feel sorry for." Danny said.

"Don't be. He broke my heart and, nobody gets away with that! So Kitty care to try again to make this world a female utopia?" Ember said hoping she would say yes.

"No I don't feel like it again. Then we would have to deal with those three who stopped us last time. Besides if I did that Penelope would be unhappy without her Bertrand." Kitty said knowing that if they did that Danny would try to stop them.

"Oh I don't know, if you did that, I wouldn't have to deal with that crazy fruit loop who doesn't know he is trying to get with a minor." Danny said shocking Penelope, Ember, and Bertrand. "Yeah I am only fourteen years old to tell you the truth."

"I see so you are a teenage ghost? No matter, I will still have you as my queen and Daniel as my son!" Vlad said surprising everyone.

Danny now extremely annoyed summoned a miniature cyclone around Vlad's body which he couldn't get break out of.

"Kitty, hit him with your banishing kiss. Also do me a favor, and don't bring him back ever!" Danny said with her eyes glowing.

"With pleasure I always wanted to get rid of this loser!" Kitty said as she sent a kiss Vlad's way.

"You will be mine Danielle, I don't care how old you are, but for now I am out of here!" Vlad said as he disappeared into pink mist along with Johnny and Skulker.

"Now if we had you with us on that day we tried to make the world a female utopia we would have won. Not even the dip stick would have stood a chance against you." Ember said.

'She is right. I honestly think my female ghost half is stronger than my male ghost half.' Danny thought to herself.

"Kitty tell me the truth, are you and female Danny dating or was that a ruse to piss of Johnny?" Ember asked out of curiously .

"Up to this point, even though I was lying, I wouldn't mind having her as a real girlfriend." Kitty answered while wrapping her arms around Danny.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone

"I will get that girl yet! She is not only beautiful, but deadly as well. What a perfect combination!" Vlad said with passion.

'I wouldn't mind having the two of them as my girls or if I had to choose I would so go out with the bombshell blue haired teen.' Johnny thought to himself with a smile.

"Well if you two excuse me, I am going to rebuild my suit. Also Vlad here is some advice for you. Stick with the whelp's mother. At least she is your age, and far less dangerous than that teenage girl." Skulker said truthfully as he flew all the way to his island leaving the old vampire and biker ghost alone.

Stage out.

Sorry it took so long to update this one I was having a huge case of writer's block for this one. As for Pairings if there are any, it isn't going to be Danny/Vlad or Vlad Maddie. R and R people.


	3. Milk and Milkshakes

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich enjoy part 3 of Danny one half

Jazz's Home

Danny for the first time took a good look around Jazz's new home, and to say he was impressed was an understatement. Fenton works didn't hold a candle to Jazz's home. It was a three story house with three rooms on the second, and third floors. Even though they only had a bed and a dresser, but the dressers were big enough to hold everything he would ever own and still have room for more. Danny then walked into the bathroom, and once again was suprised.

'Jazz really knows how to buy a home but I still can't believe she was able to afford all this.' Danny thought to himself as he continued to look at the bathroom.

When he was finished looking around he went down to his older sister who was sitting in the living room. Jazz then went on to pat the spot on the couch when she saw her little brother come downstairs. Danny then took a seat next to his sister as she began to talk to him.

"Danny what do you think of my new home?" Jazz asked her little brother.

"It is extraordinary Jazz, but how can you even afford this place even if you saved for it?" Danny asked.

"When I converted the American currency to the currency of this country. It was more then enough to not only own this house in the clear, but also buy the furniture in here, and fully stock the kitchen. But on a serious note there was another reason why I invited you here with me for the summer besides saving you from Vlad." Jazz said honestly.

"So what was the other reason you had me come here with you?" Danny asked his now nervous sister.

"As I told you before I plan on staying here when I graduate. However, I don't want to be here by myself and I don't want to live with a complete stranger so I wanted to ask you to move in with me. This way we can have more freedom not to mention you can get away from all the ghosts back at home." Jazz said trying convince her brother.

"Jazz while that is all well and good, this is big real big. I mean my best friends live in Amity for starters. Also what would happen to the town of Amity if I am not there if I am not there to protect them?" Danny asked.

"Danny you can call your friends and tell them that you are moving here. As for Amity while you won the hearts of a lot of people over there, You have to deal with not only the ghosts living there, but the idiot guys in white, your former crush Valerie aka the red hunter, not to mention our parents who want to rip you apart molecule by molecule." Jazz countered.

"To be honest Jazz even so I wouldn't have it any other way. I know if mom and dad found out, they would accept me no matter what. Also if I moved here with you it would hurt things with me, and Sam. You know as well as everyone else that I have feelings for her, and doing something stupid like this would put a wedge between us." Danny said.

"What about Vlad Danny? If he makes you his queen I doubt that Sam would be very understanding. If you stay here with me, you will be able to keep away from that fruit loop while at home he will bother you towards no end." Jazz stated.

"Point taken Jazz. While Vlad knows I am with you for the summer he doesn't know about this. You know what Jazz if you will consider one other thing then I will consider your offer." Danny said causing Jazz to smile.

"Whatever it is Danny I will agree with it. Besides you are the only friend I really have." Jazz said.

"Ok you can make yourself visible now." Danny said as Kitty appeared instantly causing Jazz's mood to go sour.

"Ok little brother why is she here? Why is the female ghost who helped make the men of Amity disappear here in my house?" Jazz asked.

"Long story short, I had a fight with Vlad when I was in my female form, She helped me out, and to repay the favor she asked me could she come with me on our trip." Danny said.

"No Danny she can't stay! She is the enemy, and I don't want to be involved with an evil ghost." Jazz said.

"She is an enemy of Amity. Besides I promised her that I would her since she helped me. She asked me to take her with me so she can get away from her boyfriend Johnny before she did anything she would regret like before." Danny stated.

"Johnny as in Johnny 13? The same Johnny who wanted to me to be his girlfriend?" Jazz asked just before Kitty interrupted

"He didn't want you as a girlfriend, he wanted to use you as my new host since he fired my body thanks to your father." Kitty answered.

"I see but on another note I will let you stay but only for the summer, and only because you helped my brother/sister. You do something stupid and I swear I will send you back to the ghost zone myself!" Jazz said sternly.

"Oh don't worry I will behave myself. Especially with my new **'girlfriend' **who just so happens to be your sister." Kitty said smiling.

'Great now she is going after my little brother/sister again. Well it won't be happening on my watch. I mean what would I tell mom? Guess what Danny is dating the same ghost that tried to get rid of Amity's men? She would so love that!' Jazz thought to herself sourly as she walked upstairs to her room.

"Now Danny I have to ask you, can you make perfect copies of yourself?" Kitty asked out of curiously.

"It took me a while to get it, but I can do it." Danny said as he made a clone of himself and then sent it back.

Kitty then splashed Danny with cold water, and once again triggered his change. Danny now once again female looked at Kitty with an annoyed look.

"Will you stop doing that? What if that fruit loop shows up again?" Danny asked still annoyed.

"Make a clone of yourself right now trust me." Kitty said.

Danny complied and made a clone of herself. Kitty then hit the original Danny with warm water changing her back to normal while the clone stayed female.

"Now you can fight with your female half, or use it to lure that fruit loop away." Kitty said smiling.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to call my friends, and let them know about my other half. I mean if I am going to pursue a relationship with Sam she needs to know this!" Danny said truthfully.

"Go ahead Danny, but I don't think she will be to happy to be with a guy who turns into a girl. Especially if that female form has a milkshake that can bring more boys to the yard then hers." Kitty said causing Danny to chuckle.

"That is funny Kitty, but I have more faith in Sam then that. I mean if she wanted to she could have been with the A lists, but instead she choose to stay with me and Tucker. She also likes things that are different." Danny said while calling Sam's Number.

"Hello Danny why didn't you call me in the past two days? I was worried sick!" Sam said truthfully.

"I have a lot to tell you since a lot has happened in the past few days. But part of the reason I didn't call you was because I been having a bit of fruit loop trouble if you know what I mean." Danny said honestly.

"Vlad let me guess, he is still trying to make your mom his queen, and you his son?" Sam asked only to get a negative response.

"Sam can you see me right now on your phone?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I can why?"

"I have to let you know that Vlad has stopped trying to get my mother to be his queen." Danny said sincerely.

"That is great Danny, now all you need to do is get him to leave you, and your dad alone then you are good." Sam said only to get a sour look from Danny.

"You aren't going to believe this, but Vlad now wants to make me his queen now!" Danny said getting a barrel of laughs out of Sam.

"Danny that was funny, I could have sworn I heard you say Vlad was trying to make you his queen." Sam said.

"It is true Sam. You see two days ago, I had a fight with the box ghost, and at the end of the battle he threw two jugs of water at me. I was so tired at the time I used my ghostly wail on him, and got hit with the cold water in the process. As a result of that, I now turn into a girl when hit with cold water." Danny said causing Sam to laugh harder.

"Danny please stop that, I am going to wet my black, and purple panties if you keep making me laugh." Sam giggled only to see Danny giving her another sour look.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me so I guess I will have to show you Sam." Danny said splashing himself with cold water changing into a girl.

Upon seeing this to say Sam was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't believe Danny crazy story was true.

"Now what do you have to say about me now Sam?" Danny asked her in an angelic voice.

"If I didn't see it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it. I can't believe you are not only half ghost, but half girl as well. Oh does your female form have a ghost half as well?" Sam asked as Danny went ghost.

"Sam now do you believe me about Vlad trying to make me his queen?" Danny asked only for Sam to give a positive reply.

No sooner did Sam give her response and Danny changed back to his human female form did both of their phones ring as they could see it was their other best friend Tucker Foley. Sam and Danny put him on video three way and Tucker spoke with Sam first.

"Hey Sam, what is up? By the way where is Danny, and who is that fine sexy red head?" Tucker asked.

Tucker then went on to say "Hey there I am Tucker. Tucker Foley. That is TF as in too fine." Tucker said to get a real creepy look from Danny and a laugh from Sam.

"Ok now I know how you felt when Tucker was hitting on you. On another note the TF doesn't stand for too fine, it stands for Techno Freak!" Danny said shocking Tucker.

"Danny please don't tell me that you have decided to become a cross dresser? No matter even if that is what you chose to do, I will still be your friend." Tucker said sincerely.

"Thanks Tucker, but the truth is that this change is water activated. Cold water turns me into a girl, and warm water changes me back." Danny told his African American friend.

"Hey Tucker you are going to laugh when I tell you this because I was found it funny." Sam said to Tucker.

"I can use a good laugh so shoot Sam." Tucker said to his gothic female friend.

"Ok here goes. You know how Vlad is always after Danny's mother and Danny?" Sam asked for Tucker to give her a postive reply.

"Well guess what Vlad has given up on Maddie. The reason for this is that Vlad is in love with female Danny!" Sam said for Tucker to shake.

"That isn't funny that is creepy. I mean Danny is 14 and Vlad is 40+ he is a sick man to go after babies even if they can make you fall in love at first site." Tucker said getting an annoyed look from Danny.

"Tucker can you please keep your eyes on my face and not my breasts?" Danny said annoyed.

"Sorry dude I didn't do it on purpose. It is just that you have a growing stain coming from your chest that I noticed." Tucker said honestly.

"This is just great; my female form is producing breast milk. I was wondering why my chest felt heavier as time passed. But on another note I have two more things to tell you. The first one is that my sister has brought a house in Paris, and right now I am with her."

"Wow you are in the city of love? That is so cool Danny it is a shame that Sam isn't there with you. I mean what better place for you, and Sam to get together then there?" Tucker said only for Sam to cut him off.

"Sorry Tucker, but that isn't going to happen at least not now. While I have feelings for Danny I can't go out with you as a female I don't swing that way." Sam said honestly.

"Sam I change into a female with cold water, and a guy with warm water. Besides it is what is on the inside that counts, and on the inside I am a guy." Danny said honestly.

"Danny while that is true, everyone doesn't know that. I don't want people thinking that I am bi-sexual or homosexual." Sam said getting a set of angry eyes from Danny and an unseen glare from Kitty.

"Sam you do realize that you just pulled in your own words a Paulina? I come on Danny is our best friend, and he has been your crush since we were seven. How could you be so shallow as to diss him/her like that?" Tucker asked annoyed with his best friend.

Danny smiled at Tucker, and then went on with what he was about to say.

"Ok Sam, Tucker I am going to finish what I was going to say. I was going to decide on weather or not to stay here for good with Jazz. At first I was going to come back to the city of Amity so we could be together Sam and finish high school, but now that I learned this about you I think I will stay with my big sister and finish school in Paris!" Danny said hanging up.

"Way to go Sam, thanks to you Danny is now going to stay in Paris with his sister!" Tucker said annoyed.

"Not if I can help it Tucker! I am not going to let Danny make a choice that will not only hurt him but us as well!" Sam said before she hung up the phone and went on to dial another phone number.

Vlad Castle

"Damn it! This is the second time I failed to get that youthful vixen! What am I doing wrong? I mean I used two perfect plans only for them to blow up in my face." Vlad said out loud to no one.

"I can tell you what you are doing wrong. First you try to win the heart of a married woman who is in love with her husband, then you try to go after a fourteen year old ghost that is not only more powerful then you, but hates you as much as the ghost child." Came from a slightly annoyed as well as jealous voice.

"Desiree you need to give it up. I have had about enough. It his not hard to see I am not interested in you! I am sorry that you seem to be confused! She belongs to me Danielle is mine!" Vlad said in a singing tone.(AN: ten e cookies for the person who can tell me where I got the idea for that line)

"I have to ask you what does that teenager got that I don't?" Desiree said with her hands on her hips.

"For starters she doesn't have a lame power that can be used against her. Next her voice no matter what is so alluring that I can't stay away from her. Now I wish you could go and see her in person so you can know why I pursue her, and not you!" Vlad said.

"Thanks for the wish, and the power boost. Now I will kill that bitch of yours, and have you to myself! So you have wished it, so shall it be!" Desiree said as she vanished from site.

"Just what I wanted you to do. Now I will find my love, and take her when she is weaken." Vlad said as he teleported behind Desiree.

Jazz's house thirty minutes later

"Thanks for the breast pump Jazz. I thought that my chest was going to cause me pain from not being milked!" Danny said honestly.

"You know you could have made the milk intangible and had it expelled from your body Danny." Jazz said while turning her head from her younger sister's topless state.

"I know, but to be honest I always wanted to experience this, but you know before I was born the wrong gender. Though I am glad it is because of a hormonal imbalance then being pregnant." Danny said only for her ghost sense to go off.

"Great why now while I am having my breasts pumped? I swear if that is Vlad or Johnny I will make them die a slow painful Death!" Danny said with a small twister forming around her.

"Well you are in luck you little hussy, because I am not either! However, when I am through with you Vlad will be mine!" Desiree said while she turning her body into a rope in an attempt to grab Danny.

Danny then went intangible to avoid Desiree's rope hand however, she was able to grab the glass that had Danny's milk in it and threw it at her. Danny was hit by her own warm Breast milk, and when Desiree saw Danny afterwards she calmed down.

"I see so you must have been hit by that accused magic water that turns you into you a female. Too bad I still am going to kill you so I can have Vlad to myself." Desiree said with fury in her voice.

"You want Vlad? That is great! I would love nothing more than to have him to be with you so he would leave me alone. In fact I wish that Vlad would..." Before Danny could finish that Desiree hit him in the face with a sledgehammer arm.

"No as much as I want him to be with me, I want it to be for true love! Otherwise it will be meaningless! I still can't believe it is you my Vlad is after? Oh my god, my Vlad is Bi sexual!" Desiree said annoyed.

"Hey it isn't my fault that the box ghost splashed me with two jugs of magic water. I would love more than anything if he would go out with you, and leave me alone." Danny said honestly.

"I happen to know something about the magic water you were hit with. It was I who created that water so long ago when someone made a wish. You see he fell in love with his best female friend, however she wasn't human. So he made a wish that he could have two jugs of water one to change the creature into a human female. The other would be a locking agent to keep her in that form. However, if the person using it had two forms such as yourself, instead of locking you into a female form, it would forever bond the female half to the user of the water. In other words you will never be your normal self ever again you will always have your female half." Desiree explained.

Danny then splashed himself with the cold water once again and frowned.

"You mean that no matter what I will never be able to remove the curse even if I wished it from you?" Danny asked to get a positive response from Desiree.

No sooner did Danny ask that did Jazz and Vlad in ghost form enter the room.

"Let her go Vlad she has nothing to do with this!" Danny said to the older ghost hybrid.

"I see so you care about Daniel's sister. Well I will let her go if you come back with me, and become my queen." Vlad said truthfully.

"I don't like men get it through your thick head! Besides why don't you make Desiree your queen? Unlike me she wants you, and I know for a fact you are just as lonely as she is!" Danny said putting in the word for Desiree.

"I am sorry my dear, but my heart now belongs to you. I would do anything if it meant that I could be with you even if it meant giving up my ghost powers." Vlad said in a sincere tone.

"Come on Vlad, She said she doesn't want you. However I am the one who wants to be with you. Please forget about her, and be with me." Desiree said in a pleading tone.

"I don't want an old hag for my queen! Besides Danielle over there has you beat in everything. She is younger then you, she is sexier then you, and she is much more deadly as well. With her love I could take over the ghost zone! With you someone could just wish that we would fail, and poof we failed." Vlad said only to annoy Danny and causes a reaction in Desiree.

"You are such a piece of slime you know that? Even Johnny 13 is better then you, and that guy is a creep as well!" Danny said with fury in her voice.

"I still got Daniel's sister in my grasp so I can be slime all I want. So unless you want me to kill her, and blame it on you I suggest you become my queen!" Vlad said annoyed.

Jazz now annoyed, and seeing that Vlad let his guard down stomped his foot, elbowed him, and threw him over her shoulder. Vlad then made himself intangible just in time to avoid slamming into anything.

"I swear if I have to kill this fruit loop to gain some peace from him I will!" Danny said only to get groped from behind by Vlad.

"Oh that is it! You are so dead!" Danny said finally losing her temper.

As her anger grew stronger she grabbed Vlad, went intangible and flew through the roof. A strong twister appeared right around Vlad that was slashing his ghostly form bit by bit. Vlad tried to teleport out of this twister, but when he turned into mist the twister blocked his way out.

"I can't break free what have you done to me my love?" Vlad asked.

"I am not your love! Just a pissed off ghost girl who wishes you would take a hint! Normally I wouldn't kill anyone, but you are pushing me! Now if I see you one more time I swear I will expose you for the monster you are! Now leave me alone!" Danny said putting more emotion into the deadly twister slashing Vlad even deeper in the process.

"I will never leave you alone my love, you have stolen my heart and thanks to my ghost DNA I can exist for a long time. I won't give up until I have you as my bride, and Daniel as my son." Vlad said only for Danny to increase the power.

"If you promise to leave me alone I will let you in on a personal secret." Danny said truthfully.

"A chance to learn something about you without pain? Ok I promise." Vlad said honestly.

"Vlad you won't believe me when I say this, but when I was alive I was born a man." Danny said truthfully.

"I see that was something I wasn't expecting." Vlad said in shock.

"I figured that I should let you know this. Now do you want nothing to do with me? Danny asked hoping Vlad would finally leave her alone.

"Nice try my love, but I don't believe you one bit. You look too good to be born a man. Besides if that was true then that would make me a bi-sexual or a homosexual which I am not." Vlad said.

No sooner did Vlad say this clone male Danny appeared and he didn't look happy.

"First you hold my sister hostage, now you are harassing my new girlfriend!" Clone Danny said lying.

"Daniel she is mine not yours! Besides you wouldn't even know what to do with her!" Vlad said only to blow a fuse at what he saw next.

Clone Danny then wrapped his arms around his original creator, and went into a lip lock with girl Danny. Vlad now furious fired his energy but could break out of the cyclone. When the two were finished Girl Danny spoke.

"Sorry Vlad… No actually I am not because I told you I wasn't interested. However, I was lying about not being into men. Danny here is the exception of the rule."

"Daniel I will tear you in half for what you have done here! She is… My age, interested in me, and a bombshell" Danny said in the middle of Vlad's sentence.

Vlad now broken in spirit teleported out of the vortex just before Danny absorbed her clone. Danny then calmed down and the vortex of wind disappered.

'I didn't want to have to do that, but Vlad left me no choice. That guy is more persistent, and annoying then the box ghost, and the friendly fiend.' Danny thought as she flew down through into Jazz's home.

When she got in there he saw his sister, and Kitty both talking to a now depressed Desiree.

"You need to forget about him. He is a creep who is only interested in forbidden fruit not a mature woman such as yourself." Jazz said honestly.

"What you need is to take a trip around Paris to take your mind off of that dud." Kitty suggested.

"Why is it that I always fall for the wrong type of men? It was because of that I am a wishing ghost." Desiree said with sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry about it Desiree, you will find the right human, halfa, or pure ghost some day. For all you know the last person you expected could be the one for you." Danny said.

"Oh stop it child, no one wants me for me, they only want to use me or abuse me. I guess I am too old for love." Desiree said even sadder than before.

"Desiree, of all my enemies I had to fight that are female you are the one of the hottest I have ever seen. Plus the whole ghost genie look you have does have a lot of appeal for you. Lastly remember the old saying if at first you don't succeed try again." Danny said causing Desiree to smile.

"Thanks child I needed that." Desiree said as she kissed Danny on the cheek causing him to blush just before she teleported back to the ghost zone.

'I better be careful before I lose him to her. Desiree may not believe it, but Danny was telling the truth she is beautiful. Kitty this is no time to be dwelling on that you need to convince Danny that you are the one for him not her!' Kitty thought to herself as she went up to her room.

"Danny you do realize that you could possibly have two female ghosts, and one half ghost fruit loop wanting to date you now right?" Jazz asked.

"You don't know that for sure. I didn't do anything to lead Desiree on I just told her the honest truth. As for Kitty she told me she was interested but at the same time it could be because she isn't use to being alone, and on the rebound. Vlad on the other hand needs to get a life! I can't show him any pity because he doesn't deserve it!" Danny said annoyed.

The ghost Zone

Desiree was now sitting on a rock by herself with her thoughts. She was in the middle of a debate with herself.

'I thought Vlad would have shown interest with me, but he has all but proven that I am nothing to him. I still can't believe he would choose a minor over me. But at the same time my enemy who has been anything but nice to me took time to comfort me along with Kitty and his sister. He was very sweet to me if only he was a couple of years older or at least 18 then I would pursue him myself. Wait who says I should wait? Kitty went out with him, and she was above age why not? Who knows the child could be the one who saves me from being by myself.' Desiree thought to herself with a smile on her face as she went back to her realm to freshen up.

Stage out

Sorry I took so long to update this story, but my computer got formatted and as a result I lost all the information on my stories including the updates. I had to rewrite this one from scratch and memory. Now story wise it seems Danny now has four suitors after him now. What will Danny do and which one will he go out with? Only I know the answer to that you on the other hand will have to continue reading to find out. R and R people.


	4. Side effects

I do not own Danny phantom or any of the characters if I did I would be rich. Enjoy part four of Danny one half.

Fenton works two weeks later

"Maddie we haven't had any alone time since before Jazz was born. Now that we have it, why don't we use it to have some real fun." Jack said with a grin on his face.

"Oh if you are thinking what I am thinking, it is a good thing the kids aren't here. Otherwise we might scar them for life. Maddie said only for Jack to speak up.

"Scar them? How is playing checkers against each other going to scar our children?" Jack asked only for Maddie to slap herself upside her head.

Before Maddie could say anything to Jack the telephone rang. When Maddie answered it, she was surprised it was Sam.

"Hello Sam, If you are looking for Danny, I am sorry but he isn't here. He is with his sister in Paris for the summer." Maddie said.

"I know I just want to ask you did you approve of Danny moving there with his sister?" Sam asked.

"As a matter of fact No I didn't. Where did you get this information from Sam?" Maddie asked.

"I was speaking with Danny, and he told me this. Normally I wouldn't rat on Danny, but I really think you needed to know this." Sam said smiling to herself.

"Ok I will call my son now. If what you are telling me is true, then me, and Jack will make sure that Danny doesn't do this." Maddie said as she hung up the phone.

Maddie with this new information took out her cell phone and went to dial her son's cell phone number. However, after a couple of rings she didn't get an answer.

'What could Danny be doing that he doesn't answer his cell phone when I call him?' Maddie thought to herself.

Jazz's Basement

"Finally a moment alone without that crazy fruit loop after me. I need to see what my other half can do besides summon winds." Danny said to herself as she made a clone of herself and splashed it with warm water.

"Male me, I want you to come at me as if you were trying to end me. I need to know the full extent of my power in this form." Danny said for her male clone to comply.

Danny fought with herself for about two hours before her clone went back inside herself. Danny thought about this a frowned.

'So my female half is stronger than my male half. But this only means I am going to have to train in my original form to match my female form's strength.' Danny thought to herself.

Danny then grabbed a glass of warm water and splashed herself only to find herself still in her female form.

'What the heck is going on here? I can't change back to my original self. There must be more to this magic than Desiree told me. Also why to I feel nausea, and have cramps?' Danny asked herself as she flew through the ceiling and went upstairs to make herself some breakfast.

"Crap I was so worried about these problems that I forgot to change back to my human self." Danny thought as she changed back to her human female self.

Danny continued cooking until she had two stacks of pancakes ready for herself. However, before she could start eating the smell of the food woke up Jazz and Kitty out of their slumber, and brought them downstairs.

"Danny I see you made us breakfast that is so sweet of you." Jazz said hearing her stomach growl.

"Pancakes? Wow I haven't had pancakes since I was living." Kitty said also hungry.

Danny was about to say something when the nausea she was feeling before kicked in.

"Danny what is the matter? You don't look so well." Kitty said with concern.

"I been feeling like this ever since I finished my two hours of training. Nausea, cramps, I just don't feel like myself." Danny said honestly.

"Danny do you feel any leaking down in your crotch area?" Jazz asked just to make sure her guess was correct.

"Actually yeah I do feel that as well. Oh great it is bad enough I can't change back, but I am having a period?" Danny said really annoyed.

"Welcome to our gender Danny. You aren't a real woman until you have gone through your first period. But on another note did you say you can't change back into a guy?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah look at this. As you can see I splashed myself with warm water, but I don't change back like I normally do. I wish I knew what was going on with me now!" Danny said annoyed.

"Don't worry about the period that will be done in about a week, as for your not changing back into a guy thing you will have to figure that out on your own." Kitty said as she began to devour half of the stack of Pancakes.

"You got a gift for cooking Danny, which will be good since I can't cook a lick." Jazz said honestly.

"Well I am going upstairs and head back to sleep. Thanks to my nausea I am not in the mood for eating." Danny said as she flew upstairs through the ceiling into her room.

No sooner did Danny go upstairs did her cell phone ring. Danny took a look at the person who was calling, and saw it was her mother.

'Ok great now my mother is calling, and I can't even answer her without giving away my secret. I guess until I figure out what is going on with me I can't call her back.' Danny thought to herself only for her ghost sense to go off.

'Oh great if that is Vlad I am so screwed I am in no condition to protect myself.' Danny thought only for it to be the one ghost he wanted to see.

"Desiree I am so happy that it is you here. But I have to ask you what are you doing here?" Danny asked in a weak voice.

"I came here for a few things Danny. The first is I forgot to tell you that when that time of the month comes for your female half you won't be able to change back into your male form." Desiree said in a normal tone.

"That is a load off my mind. At least I can turn back into a guy when it is done. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Danny asked.

"Actually what I have to say is more of a thank you for what you have done for me. Now I can pursue someone who I know will care for me." Desiree said with a smile on her face.

"That is a good thing. I know you must be lonely, but you shouldn't settle for the bottom of the barrel. You look too good, and have too great of a personality for that." Danny said trying to boost Desiree's self-esteem.

"Thank you again Danny. I also heard about what your friend said to you she found out about you when you asked her out. Don't worry about her, even if she doesn't want to be with you because of this, then that is her loss." Desiree said trying to cheer Danny up.

"Thank you for the self-esteem boost, but now I feel like something the cat dragged in." Danny said in a weak voice.

"Don't worry Danny, I stay by your side until you feel better again." Desiree said only to get shot by a pink energy beam.

'Pink energy? Oh great he is here again. Why now of all times?' Danny thought to herself as Vlad appeared.

"I don't think so Desiree, you will not win the heart of my queen!" Vlad said in a sinister tone.

"You have to be the most persistent being I have ever meant." Danny said in a weak voice.

"Yes I wasn't insulted. You may not believe it, but I am wearing you down my baby!" Vlad said in a half-joking half serious matter. "You are just like me, and your soon to be ex boyfriend Daniel half human and half ghost. I still can't believe that I thought that you were a pure ghost." Vlad said trying to steal a kiss from Danny while she was sick.

"Leave her alone Vlad! She isn't in any condition for you to woo her! She is sick, and on her period!" Desiree said while changing her hand into a sledgehammer and slamming it into Vlad's chest.

"I see well no matter when she is at my home I will make sure she gets the best medicine to help her while I 'Woo' her in my own special way." Vlad said causing Danny to throw up even more.

"Judging by the way she is throwing up, I think you are making her nausea even worse." Desiree said poking fun at Vlad.

"Shoe fly don't bother me!" Vlad said as he used his ghost energy to hit Desiree with a giant ecto fly swatter.

"The price for interfering with me while I am wooing my future queen is the end of your Afterlife Desiree!" Vlad said with his hands glowing bright with pink energy.

'Desiree is going to lose Vlad is too powerful for her. I am too sick at the moment to call my wind to help her stop him. Wait that gives me an Idea.' Danny thought to herself.

"Desiree I wish that your punches had the effect of the Plasmius Maxiamus, and that this wish couldn't be undone by anyone!" Danny said still sick.

So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said causing Vlad to gasp is shock.

Desiree then threw her sledge-hammer punch at Vlad hitting him in the chest which shocked him in the process. Within seconds two black rings appeared around Vlad, changing him from Vlad Plasmius to Vlad masters.

"Why my love? Why would you give one of our enemies a new power?" Vlad asked.

"Come on Vlad, haven't you heard the saying the enemy of my..." Danny never finished that as she didn't have the strength to finish.

"I think what she was saying is 'The enemy of her enemy is her friend'." Desiree said.

"I can't believe it, While I don't mind being beaten by my future queen, losing to you is unacceptable! Good thing I came with back up Skulker, Johnny you know what to do!" Vlad said as his two pawns came out from hiding.

"Get her and get us out of here!" Vlad said to Skulker, and Johnny.

"You know what girl it is payback time for the last time we fought!" Johnny said summoning his shadow.

"Leave now, or you will suffer the same fate as Vlad!" Desiree said as she hit Johnny and Skulker with her sledgehammer fists.

Johnny's Shadow at that moment returned to Johnny and when he tried to call it again it wouldn't form for him.

"My punches can disable your powers. Your shadow won't be back for sometime." Desiree said smiling.

"Nice try ghost gin, but unlike Johnny and Vlad I have more than just my ghost powers. I also have power in my cyber Armor." Skulker said as he grabbed Johnny, Vlad, and Danny just before he flew through the roof.

Desiree knowing she wouldn't win in a three on one fight went downstairs in the hopes of finding Kitty only to get an angry glare from Jazz.

"Ok what are you doing here Desiree? Whatever the reason it doesn't matter, I wish that..." Before Jazz could finish that sentence Desiree spoke.

"Skulker, Johnny, and Vlad have kidnapped Danny. Thanks to Danny I was able to beat Vlad, and Johnny, but since Skulker uses cyber armor he was able to kidnap Danny." Desiree said in a panic.

Upon hearing this Kitty made herself visible, and needless to say Kitty wasn't impressed.

"Johnny, and Vlad did what? Oh that is it! They are so dead! How dare those three stooges kidnap my Danny!" Hissed a very enraged Kitty.

"That is all well and good, but we don't know where they would take her. I wish we knew where they were going." Jazz said without thinking.

"So you have wish it so shall it be!" Desiree said using her magic to make a visual of where Vlad, Johnny, and Skulker were going.

"Jazz, don't worry me and Desiree will get Danny back. I promise you we won't come back without her." Kitty said as she and Desiree took off to find Danny.

Skull island 25 minutes later

"I know you want to go back to your castle, but that will be the first place they will look for you. Besides neither Desiree or Kitty know the layout of my Island." Skulker said.

"Just take me to a room were I can be alone with Danielle." Vlad said.

"I don't think so dude, you may want her, but I want her too, and now that you don't have your powers, I am... AH what the hell?" Johnny said in pain.

"Just because I don't have my powers doesn't mean I am weaker than you Johnny! If you want someone get your girlfriend back, and leave my queen alone!" Vlad said while looking at the sick teen he was in love with.

"I still can't believe you are a half ghost like me. Oh, and don't even think about using your powers I will use this to disable them." Vlad said showing Danny the original Plasmius Maxaius.

"I am sick, and weak from my time of the month, I couldn't use my powers even if I wanted to. If I could you know I would have kicked your butt already." Danny said lying causing Vlad to smile.

"Then I won't have to worry when I do this." Vlad said while he proceeded to start a one-sided make out session with Danny.

'What the hell? Vlad is kissing me! Oh that is it Vlad I don't care how sick I am you are so dead!' Danny thought as she forgot about her sickness for the moment and kicked Vlad in the testes.

"You dare to kiss me! No one kisses me unless I will wish it!" Danny said borrowing a certain wishing ghost's line while having a lot of fury in her voice.

Danny then grabbed Vlad made him intangible while sticking his entire body from the neck down into the ground.

"Attempt to kiss me again, and I will kick you in your testes again. Kiss me again, and I will rip them off, and feed them to you!" Danny said with fury in her voice.

"I don't care how much you reject me my love, I will continue to chase you until you are mine!" Vlad said still in pain from getting kicked in the testes.

Stage out

Review responses

Hottiegally: Thanks for the review. I am glad you liked this story so much and do worry Vlad won't quit chasing Danny either. Though I will need sometime to come up with new Idea's and some jokes and puns for the humor.

Echo Nightingale-Phantom: Thanks for the review. I am surprised no one has come up with an idea like this one either.

Danny Phantom is a Girl: Thanks for the review.

Well here is the end of chapter four of Danny one half. Sorry to end this chapter on a cliff hanger, but I feel it would work best with this story. Will Kitty, and Desiree rescue Danny in time, or will Vlad find a way to win Danny over and make her his queen. R and R people.


	5. Escape and a Vendetta

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy Part 5 of Danny one half.

Ember's Realm

"Ok Kitty, We should be rescuing Danny from that sorry excuse of a man, not making a detour to Ember's realm." Desiree said annoyed.

"I know that, but I have a good reason for this detour. We know that Vlad, Skulker, and Johnny went to Skull island, but we don't know the area, or what traps Skulker may have there. However Ember should know the island well since she used to date Skulker. Besides three against three is better then two on three." Kitty said.

"She is right Desiree, besides I still have a bone to pick with Skulker anyways." Ember said shocking Desiree.

"Fine whatever floats your Ember, I just want to get Danny out of there and beat Vlad until he is nothing but a smear on my sledgehammer fist!" Desiree saying Vlad's name with extreme hate.

Skull island three hours later

Vlad finally getting his ghost powers back fazed himself out of the hole Danny put him into, and changed into his ghostly counterpart. It was at that moment that he found Danny in Skulker's Bathroom throwing up.

'Desiree wasn't kidding when she said that my queen was sick.' Vlad thought while making himself invisible in an attempt to sneak up on Danny.

However even invisible Danny's ghost sense went off alerting her to a Vlad's presence.

"Vlad I know you are behind (Vomits) me so stop hiding yourself!" Danny said with a vile taste in her mouth.

"I am so sorry you feel this way my love, Here you go my queen these should help ease your pain." Vlad said sincerely while making himself visible.

Danny took a look at the pills Vlad gave him and was about to swallow them when Skulker busted into the room Danny and Vlad was in.

"I am sorry to interrupt your time with your 'queen' But we have company." Skulker said only to get hit by a musical fist.

Danny and Vlad knew where it came from and within seconds Ember appeared.

"Wow girlfriend you don't look so good." Ember said only to get hit by a pink energy beam.

"Don't you dare come near her again! Unless you want me to do worse to you!" Vlad said with fury in his voice.

"I never did listen to my elders, and I am not going to start now!" Ember said turning up the volume on her guitar!"

Vlad thing quickly grabbed Danny in her weaken state, and teleported before Ember could hit him with a power cord.

"Shit they got away! No matter, I still can get teach your sorry cyber ass a lesson. No one dumps me and gets away with it!" Ember said as she proceeded to beat the armor off of Skulker with her musical punches and flames.

Skulker of course not one to take abuse went intangible halfway through the beating to avoid the shock waves that came after the musical fists.

'I am the hunter not the hunted. No way I am becoming Ember's prey.' Skulker thought to himself as he began to launch is weapons.

Ember seeing these things coming did like Skulker did and went intangible. However, she wasn't prepared for skulker's ecto homing missle that he launched within them. Ember unable to avoid it was hit and down for the count.

"Ha you thought you could defeat me the ghost zone's greatest hunter? You are too weak to do that!" Skulker said in a cocky tone.

'Shit Ember is in trouble, but I can't help her in fight in this state. There has got to be something I can do. Wait that is it I can't fight, but that doesn't mean I can't chant!' Danny thought as she made nine clones of herself.

"You want some of this too? No matter, I will give you some as well!" Skulker said with a grin on his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. As much as I hate that fruit loop, he is head over heels in love with me, and if he found out that you hurt me he would destory you!" Danny said.

"The original you yes, but not your clones now die ghost girl! Any last words?" Skulker asked while getting his weapons ready.

"Just one Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!" The Danny clones chanted.

To Skulker's horror Ember's ponytail began to flare up, and within seconds she was not only back on her feet, but angry as hell. Ember then proceeded in battling Skulker once again only this time she was on the winning side. Danny's Clones however, were so busy powering Ember up with thier chanting that they didn't notice Vlad behind thier original. Vlad then grabbed the original Danny, and teleported away while the clones were still chanting. About twenty minutes later Ember was satisfied with the way she pummeled Skulker, and went to thank Danny.

"Thanks girlfriends, you really saved me back there." Ember said grateful.

"No problem, but we have some back news. Vlad took the original Danny with him while we were chanting your name." Danny's clones said as they disappeared due to their master's bad health.

Ember upon learning this new information went over to Kitty, and Desiree who were both dealing with Johnny and his shadow.

"That fruit loop escaped with Danny. From the way she is now, I don't think he will attempted to do anything with her until she get better." Ember said only for Desiree, and Kitty to get pissed.

"As long as that Fruit loop Has my Danny, I won't rest! I know where he is anyways so I am going after him!" Kitty said only for Johnny's shadow to stop her.

"You aren't going anywhere Kitten, You are my girl not her's!" Johnny said only for Kitty to lose her temper.

"I was your girl! But I have moved on Johnny! I don't ever want to see you ever again you second class creep!" Kitty said getting ready to pucker up for her vanishing kiss.

"No Kitty please don't do it! I promise to be good if you don't banish me!" Johnny said pleading.

"You should have thought of that before you helped kidnap 'my' Danny!" Kitty said only for Desiree to stop her.

"No Kitty don't do it. Save it for Vlad since if he doesn't come back, then Johnny won't come back." Desiree said slugging Johnny with her sledgehammer fist.

"Besides now that he is powerless for three hours, even the box ghost is more powerful then him." Desiree said laughing.

With that Desiree, Ember, and Kitty left Skulker's island in pursuit of Danny, and her kidnapper.

Vlad's Mansion home

"Here we are my love. I know you aren't feeling well, so I will prepare anything you would like to eat." Vlad said trying to win favor Danny.

Danny however was feeling extreme pain in her lower regions. Eventually Danny began to leak ectoplasm through her hazmat pants.

"Vlad leave now! I am bleeding, and I want my privacy!" Danny screamed in pain.

"Ok I will leave, but I am letting you know this room has cameras watching your every movement." Vlad said with a smile on his face.

"I said get out NOW!" Danny screeched as Vlad left the room.

'She is coming around slowly but surely. It may take me a while, but if it goes the way I want she will be mine.' Vlad through to himself as he left the room with a smile.

'I got to get out of here before it is too late. But I am still feeling under the weather. There has got to be away for me to get out of here.' Danny thought to herself only to hear someone come inside the house.

Danny changed back into her human form, and left her room. She proceeded to walk downstairs just far enough to see Vlad and his guest, but not far enough to be seen. When Danny saw who the person was a smile began to form on her face. It was at that moment she knew how she could get her freedom from Vlad, and get rid of him for a good while if her plan worked.

"Hello Maddie, it is good to see you again. So how is Jack doing?" Vlad asked.

"He is doing ok Vlad. But that isn't why I am here. I came over here to ask for your advice seeing how we are trying to rebuilt our friendship." Maddie answered.

"Ok my dear shoot I am all ears." Vlad said sincerely.

'Wow he wasn't kidding about giving up on my mother. He hasn't hit on her once since she has come in. But before I go show mom that he is a creepy old man, I might as well listen to what my mother's problem is.' Danny thought to herself while making herself invisible.

"The problem is with Danny. I been trying to call him for the longest, and he hasn't picked up. Then Sam calls me, and says that he is planning on saying with Jazz in Paris. Vlad what should I do?" Maddie asked.

'Sam told my mother that? I thought my best friends were suppose to keep my secrets.' Danny thought to herself.

"Well when I was over there last, He begged you to keep him away from me, and let him go with Jazz only for him to pull this stunt. My advice to you would be to get on the next plane to Paris and bring him back here! Then afterward have him spend the rest of the summer with me. I will have him under tight watch and make sure he picks up good habits. But if you don't do that remember this you are the adult, and he is the child not the other way around!" Vlad said.

'So he wants to play? Well Vlad it is game on. Time for operation prove Vlad is a creepy old man to go into action' Danny said to herself just before she made herself visible.

"You know what you are right Vlad that is exactly what I am going to do. But on another note how is the hunt for that special lady doing?" Maddie asked.

"Vladdie, there you are, I was so worried about you my king." Danny said to Vlad trying to hold in the nausea and cramps.

"Wow Vlad, you got yourself a real beauty if I do say so myself. She looks so young and full of life. Now see what you can do when you put your mind to it?" Maddie said sincerely.

"I will say everytime I see him he calls me his queen. I am so lucky to have found a mature older man to take care of me." Danny said trying her best to keep up her act without throwinf up.

"Yes Danielle, you are so right. Danielle I would like for you to meet Maddie. Before I met you I was doing this horrible thing of chasing her when she was already married. Oh Maddie I am so sorry for doing that." Vlad said sincerely.

"That is Ok Vlad, we all make mistakes. We just got to learn from them that is all. As for you Danielle, tell me how much older is Vlad then you if you don't mind me asking?" Maddie asked prying.

"Now Maddie, you know it isn't polite to ask a woman her age." Vlad said trying to make Maddie drop it.

"It is ok my king, I don't mind answering that. Vlad is 28 years older then me. But you know what they say age is only a number." Danny said causing Maddie to gasp in shock.

"Vlad you are dating a girl that is my son's age? Did you know this at all?" Maddie asked trying to give Vlad the benefit of the doubt.

Before Vlad could answer, Danny went on to say "Of course he knew it, he promised me the world if I broke up with my old recent boyfriend Danny Fenton." Danny said laying it on real thick.

"You were going out with my son before Vlad? Vlad is this all true?" Maddie asked getting more annoyed by the second.

"Maddie she isn't thinking right. It is that time of the month for her, and you know how hormonal imbalances can mess with someone." Vlad said trying to smooth things over.

"What are you talking about my king, When I left Danny he was devastated to the point where he wouldn't answer his phone when I called him. It was about two weeks later that you stole a kiss from me don't you remember?" Danny said laying it on real thick.

Upon hearing this Maddie face went from sweet to sour. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. At first she was happy that Vlad had quit pursuing her to go after someone else, but now she was pissed. Not only was he dating a minor, but he was also the reason Danny wasn't answering his phone. Maddie now beyond pissed looked at Vlad with disgust.

"Vlad That is it! I am calling the cops this instant! I can't believe you are dating babies you sick disgusting vile pervert!" Maddie hissed.

"No Maddie, don't take me away from my king! He promised me the world. He even told me that after my time of the month passed that he would show me what it would be like to become a 'real woman'" Danny said causing Maddie to kicked Vlad in the balls causing him to curl up into a ball to protect his testes.

"OW my baby making Glands!" Vlad shouted as Maddie kicked him in the nuts again.

'Oh yeah this is great. Mom hate Vlad even more then before, I get my payback, and Vlad is none the wiser that his arch enemy is the one who is doing it. It balances for the fact that I am stuck this way until my time of the month ends.' Danny thought to herself.

"That is for my son you miserable worm! Lastly this is for knowingly hitting on a fourteen year old that was dating my son!" Maddie said almost wanting to spit on Vlad.

"Danny, where do you live at? I need to take you to your parents and let them know the truth." Maddie said.

"I live in Paris. That is were I met Danny. When I first met him while he wasn't the type of guy I would normally date. He however, swayed me into doing so with his charm. Also to be perfectly honest with you, I have no feelings for Vlad, it was just that he has threatened to hurt Danny if I didn't leave him. When I saw you in there I am sorry for lying, but I had to make up the act so Vlad wouldn't..." Before Danny could finish this sentence Desiree, Ember, and Kitty appeared.

"Were is our friend at? I see the knocked out fruit loop, but I don't see your friend." Ember said being the only one out of the loop.

"They are walking down the street together. We need to get her away from that ghost hunter!" Kitty said concerned for Danny.

Ember hearing her best friend request did as she was told, and grabbed Danny. Then she lifted her into the sky high above the ground.

"Ok you evil spook's put her down this minute, or I will do to you what I did to the mayor of this town!" Maddie hissed.

"While I still have a score to settle with you bitch, I am going to leave you alone." Ember said she vanished along with Desiree, Kitty, and Danny in a whirlwind of flames.

'Oh no that poor girl was kidnapped by those horrible ghosts. Danny for your sake I promise to bring her back, but first I have some unfinished business to the mayor.' Maddie thought as she played back the conversation she picked up on her hidden tape recorder.

Vlad's estate

'Oh what I wouldn't give for that affection my queen showed me to be the real deal instead of away to escape.' Vlad thought to himself while still in pain from getting kicked in the testes.

'However Maddie you have interfered with my wooing of my queen. But to add injury to insult, you have taken her away from me! For that my former love, you and your husband shall pay the ultimate price! But first with his hidden video I got of Danny Phantom in your house helping you I will get you arrested for helping ghosts!' Vlad thought with a sinister smile.

Ghost zone

"Thank you for coming to save me, but I would have been safe with Maddie since she doesn't know I am half ghost." Danny said.

"Please I would never leave you with our mortal enemy! Also if the dipstick would have found out about you, he would try to convince you that we were your enemies." Ember said.

"Ember there is something you don't know about her. Believe it or not, She and the dipstick are one and the same." Desiree said causing Ember to laugh.

"That is funny last I remember baby pop wasn't a girl, and even if he could shape shift like Bertrent, he wouldn't be able to fake the lactating or the bleeding down there." Ember said not believing Desiree.

"Now let's get you back to bed in that girl's home before that fruit loop finds you again." Ember said.

"Ember you can teleport right? Then why didn't you teleport us there?" Kitty asked.

"Vlad would except that. Besides thank to this little tracker he has been following you." Ember said as she made the device intangible.

"So that is how Vlad kept finding Danny well lets get rid of it once and for all!" Desiree said annoyed.

"No Desiree, I got an idea how to send Vlad on a wild goose chase." Danny said trying to focus her powers.

Within moments Danny made 7 clones of herself along with the device.

"Now each of you go into one of the most dangerous places in the ghost zone and plant the trackers on something." Danny said before vomiting.

"Yes Mother, we here and obey!" Each of her clones said as they scattered.

Stage out

So ends part five of Danny one half. Look like Danny's life is getting more messed up with each chapter. As for all my fateful readers, and fans of this story here is a spoiler. More competition for Danny's affection will come in later chapters. R and R people.


	6. Back to Amity

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did I would be rich. Enjoy part 6 of Danny one half.

Fenton works two months later

"Jack today is the day our kids finally come home. I haven't seen them in two months, and I miss them.

"I do to Maddie, but I still think Danny would have benefited from going with Vladdie for the summer instead of his sister." Jack said causing Maddie to frown.

"I don't think so. If anything he was better off with Jazz instead of Vlad. But enough about that their plane is going to be here at two." Maddie said only for the phone to ring.

"Hello? Danny I am happy to speak to you. So tell me when did you plane leave? What you aren't on the plane did you miss the plane? Daniel Fenton you, and your sister are coming home! You are both still minors, and you will come back one way or another!" Maddie said just before she got a dial tone.

"Jack I am taking the Specter Speeder. I am bring our children home." Maddie said as she ran down into the basement to the Specter Speeder.

"Maddie what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I am bring back Danny, and Jazz! If they think they can run away from home they got another thing coming!" Maddie said with rage in her voice.

Jazz's Paris home 30 minutes later

"I can't believe you chose to stay here with me Danny instead of going back home." Jazz said.

"If I do go back, I will have to deal with that crazy fruit loop coming after me. Plus being away from Amity may be the best way of recover from a broken heart." Danny said in a sad tone.

"Danny it isn't like me to say this, but are you blind? Even though they were once your enemies both Kitty, and Desiree have shown an interest in you. Plus they don't care if you turn into a female." Jazz said.

"Not the best idea, in the world. I know you don't care but I couldn't put them in harms way. That fruit loop is still out there, and unless I am in my female form I won't stand a chance against him in a head on fight." Danny said in a sour tone.

"Danny I didn't know you cared about us that much that is sweet." Kitty said.

"You don't have to worry about us. Kitty has her banishing kiss, and I now have my sledgehammer fist that can shut down his powers." Desiree said trying to sway Danny.

However before Danny could Answer Maddie and the Specter Speed could be heard and seen from outside.

"Desiree, Kitty go invisible now if mom finds you here she will try to waste you!" Danny said as Desiree and Kitty went invisible.

"Mom, you know you are going to have to pay for that right? You can't just go crashing into peoples houses like dad would! Jazz said with her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about? This isn't your house, and besides you can't run away from home!" Maddie said.

"Mom if you don't believe me, here is the deed that is stating that I own this house! Second here I am considered a legal adult since the legal age is 16 meaning If I want to I can be my brother's guardian!" Jazz said causing Maddie to fume even more.

"Mom how did you even find this place I know Jazz nor myself told you about it!" Danny asked.

"That child molester Vlad told me that he saw you here. He was more then happy to tell me to try an make a mends for child napping, and brainwashing that poor girl." Maddie said.

However before Danny could get a word in, Vlad Plasmius came out with Vlad Masters trapped in a bubble.

"I see no more need to hide myself inside that human shell so here I am stupid woman!" Plasmius said.

"Help me Maddie the last thing I remember was telling you that I was going to look for someone else before this ghost possessed me!" Vlad Masters said.

'Oh great he is using what I did to try and get himself out of this mess.' Danny thought to himself.

"You mean to tell me that you weren't a child molester that it was that..." Maddie never finished that sentence since Plasmius zapped her.

"That right woman, I am the one who did that not this human! I wanted revenge against him for foiling my plan some time back so I figured what better way to do it then make him look like a sicko and ruin his reputation! I must say Maddie my dear nice job kicking him in the testes." Plasmius said causing Maddie to flinch.

"Vlad I am so sorry I promise to save you from that evil ghost but first Danny, Jazz get out of here!" Maddie said.

Danny and Jazz complied with her request, and Maddie pulled out a Fenton Bazooka. Maddie then aimed the Bazooka at Plasmius and fired. Plasmius of course dodged the blast, but Maddie was still smiling. Within Moments Plasmius was sucked into the portal, but before he left fired an intangible beam right into the main support beams of the building causing it to collapse.

Danny seeing this about to happen ran into transformed into his his alter ego, and flew into to rescue his mother. Sadly for him the collapsing of the house caused a water pipe to break, and worse for him it was filled with cold water which one again triggered his transformation.

When Maddie opened her eyes she saw that she was unharmed, and saw that she was being held by a blue haired ghost.

"Let me go ghost! Now I am going to send you to were I sent that vampire ghost!" Maddie said only for Danny to stop her.

"Lady I saved your life. Isn't there a warrior's code that says a life for a life?" Danny asked.

Maddie then began to dig through the rubble and within moments she found Vlad without a scratch surprisingly.

'The ghost bubble he was in must have protected him.' Maddie thought as she pulled him out of the rubble.

"Maddie thank you for saving my life, and thank you dear spirit, for saving my misguided friends life. What is your name?" Vlad asked faking innocence.

None of your business. Maddie, if you must know name my name is Danny Phantom." Danny said as she, Desiree and Kitty who were still invisible flew away.

"My house! Mom you did this on purpose didn't you?" Jazz said glaring at her mother.

"How could I have don't it when I was using a Fenton Bazooka which is really a portable ghost portal generator?" Maddie asked.

Maddie then went on to say "It was that Plasmius ghost who did that with an intangible beam towards the main support beams. Now you have to come home with me, and when you, and your brother get back you are grounded."

"I don't think so mom. I put insurance on my home, and I made sure it included ghost attacks." Jazz said smiling.

"True, but until then do you plan on living in a house that was completely destroyed? You have to go home until it is rebuilt also none of this would have happened if you just listened to your mother since that ghost was targeting her." Vlad said.

'I know Vlad isn't after mom anymore, but he would never kill her... Wait, Plasmius did say mom went off on him when she beat him up, and took Danny away from him. I guess is that he wants revenge against mom.' Jazz pieced together quickly, and giving Vlad the I know what you are up to glare.

"Jazz, get into the Specter speeder I am taking Vlad and you back home. By the way where is your brother?" Maddie asked.

"Oh I am guessing he is off with that ghost who saved your life. That is right Maddie, that ghost who saved you was the same girl you helped get away from that evil Vlad Plasmius." Vlad said.

"Then that means... Oh my god, my son is dating a ghost! But she did save my life so she can't be all that bad." Maddie thought only for Vlad to put the next piece of his plan into action.

"He will have to break up with her Maddie. The law of Amity clearly states that humans can't have any kind of contact with ghosts." Vlad said causing Maddie to gasp again.

"So that is why he didn't want to come back so he wouldn't have to break up with her. Oh my god, Danny is going to hate me now!" Maddie said upset.

'Let's see, I cleared my name so I can rule Amity in peace, and kill Maddie another day, I am forcing her to make her son break up with my queen, and I am making Daniel hate his mother. Three birds with one stone. Now all I need to do is make him hate his dad like I used to, and everything will come together. Wow I can't believe I am thinking this but I hate Maddie now even more then I used to hate Jack.' Vlad thought to himself.

Meanwhile somewhere between Paris and Amity

Danny along with Desiree, and Kitty were flying but were having a hard time keeping up with Danny.

"Danny slow down, we can't fly as fast as you." Kitty said.

"What the hell was I thinking, Desiree I wish we were in Amity Park right now." Danny said realizing he had a wishing ghost with him.

"So you have wished so shall it be!" Desiree said as she transported the three of them into Amity.

When Danny saw what was going on she gasped. There were ghost running a muck and Valerie was having her ass handed to her.

"Desiree I wish Valerie was out of the path of my ghostly wail!" Danny said as she proceeded to use her most powerful attack.

Desiree granted that wish, and every ghost that was in the line of fire got hammered by Danny's wail. Skulker, and Johnny who saw what was going on thought to themselves 'Oh crap not again.'

Every ghost that was within the area faded away with the exception of one.

"Wow I haven't been hammered by an attack with that much kick ever what is your name young lady?" Vortex asked.

"It is Danny Phantom. If you are wondering yes it is the same as the other ghost that fights ghost in Amity. But before I make you go, here is a farewell parting gift!" Danny said as she summoned her wind power to suck up Vortex.

When it was all over, Valerie came with her weapons raised towards Danny's head.

"I don't know why you chose to help me ghost, but I am not fooled by that good guy act. You are evil just like all the rest!" Danny said at the same time as Valerie causing her to gasp in shock.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Valerie asked.

"I heard that so many times from ghost hunters who want to kill me even though I save them from getting turned into the very thing they hunt." Danny said as she flew away. Desiree and Kitty themselves went back to the ghost zone.

Fenton works

Danny now human, and his male form waited until his mother and sister to come home. When Maddie came in to speak Danny put on his pissed off face.

"Danny I know you are upset with me, but I wasn't going to have my baby away from me. Also did you know that you were dating a ghost?" Maddie asked.

Danny just turned away from his mother and didn't answer. Maddie sighed and said. "You know you are grounded for a month, and next summer if you have no place to go, you will be staying at Vlads."

'Damn it to hell, I can't believe that fruit loop got... Oh what am I saying he play's life like chess.' Danny thought to himself in a sour tone.

"Danny you may not be talking to me, but you got school in the morning so you better not be late!" Maddie said to her son in a loving tone.

'I need to get control of my life back.' Danny thought to himself as he went to sleep.

Stage out.

So Ends Part six of Danny one half. Sorry people, but I wasn't going to leave Jazz and Danny in Paris since more humor came be made in Amity instead of Paris. I apologize if there isn't any humor in this chapter, But I needed to get Vlad out of the dog house and works things in his favor so for all you Vlad fans this chapter is for you. R and R people.


	7. Payback and Jealously

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the character with the exception of female Danny. The rest of the characters are doing a life sentence to their owners without the chance of parole. I also don't own the lyrics to the song I used in the fanfic chapter. They belong to their original owner. Enjoy part 7 of Danny 1/2.

Danny woke up the next morning, and as much as he wanted to hold a grudge against his mother he couldn't.

'She doesn't know that I am also half girl as well. But while I can't hold a grudge against her, I am stuck with Vlad for the next summer, not to mention mom thinks my girl half is a pure ghost! Could this get any worse?' Danny thought to himself only for his mother to come in.

"Danny I know you are upset with me, but this is for the best. I don't want you to have any contact with that girl anymore, and you are to report home right away for the next month!" Maddie said only to get the ice treatment from Danny.

"Come on Danny, say something to me please?" Maddie begged only for Danny to go into his bathroom, and begin his personal hygiene.

In about fifteen minutes Danny goes downstairs, eats his breakfast, and walks out the door without saying a word. Jazz seeing her little brother pissed off runs off after her brother leaving Maddie frowning.

"I don't get it, ever since a couple of months ago Danny, and Jazz have become even closer then before. But now it seems that they count on each other more then us." Maddie said with a sad tone.

Maddie then went on to say "Why are those two so upset with me? Danny won't even speak to me anymore, and Jazz gives me very few words if any."

"Well you did go, and wreak her house which I am surprised she was able to buy. Not to mention drag Danny away from a girl he really liked." Jack said out of character.

"I just hope the kids will get over their grudge soon. I don't like it when they give me the ice treatment." Maddie said in a sad tone.

Between Fenton works and Casper High

"Little bro, I am just as mad at mom as you are, but you can't let it piss you off to the degree that you let it affect your whole day." Jazz said.

"I could have accepted not being able to live with you in Paris, but having me go to that fruit loop's house next summer? That I will not have! I would sooner be Klemper's friend then allow that!" Danny said still pissed.

"Wow Danny if I didn't hate Vlad as much as you I would say that was harsh." Jazz said to her brother.

"Well Mom, and Dad heard me tell him that I would rather be banished to the ghost zone with Ember as my girlfriend instead of spending anytime with him." Danny added

"Wow Danny that is harsh even for you." Danny heard a voice say.

Danny then looked behind him and saw Sam and Tucker walking up to him.

"Hey Tucker, Sam, how was your vacation?" Danny asked.

"It was alright, until my mother came and wreaked my way out of Amity. Not to mention she is going to have me stay with my cheese head arch enemy next summer!" Danny hissed.

'Sorry Danny but there was no way I was going to lose my best friend because he was holding a grudge against me. Now time for a prank of Danny.' Sam thought to herself.

Hey Danny, think fast!" Sam said throwing cold water at Danny. However, Danny couldn't go intangible in time, and as a result he turned into his female form.

"Wow so it really wasn't a joke. Danny does turn into a girl with cold water. So dude could you do me a favor and pose as my girlfriend?" Tucker said only to get three cold glares.

"Please tell me you have some hot water, because I am starting to fell cramps." Danny said feeling the pain.

"Oh no this isn't good Danny, if it starts now you are stuck like this for a week." Jazz said worried.

"I only have hot soda will that do?" Tucker asked.

Danny then ran into an ally, made a clone of herself, and splashed the clone just before it was too late. When both Danny's came back out, Sam, and Tucker were confused.

"I will explain it later, but for the next week I am stuck as a girl, and this clone will have to pose as male me." Danny said as she walked to school.

When both Danny's, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker came in the school the boys who would normal give cat calls to Paulina were giving them to girl Danny.

'Wow that girl is hot. She makes Paulina look like Sam in comparasion. I better bag her before someone else does.' Dash thought to himself as he walked over to girl Danny.

"They there good looking, I am Dash. Dash Baxter. That is DB as in dangerously banging!" Dash said causing girl Danny's skin to crawl.

'Gross Dash is hitting on me now. I can't believe I am thinking this, but even Vlad hitting on me is an improvement.' Female Danny thought to herself.

"I think you should you meant DB as in dumb Blond!" Girl Danny said causing everyone to laugh include Male Danny.

"No one gave you the right to laugh Fenton! I am going to pound you into..." Before Dash could wail on Danny's clone, Girl Danny kicked him in the knee.

"If you were trying to get with me, picking on my Fenton is a major turn off for me! I hate bullies with a passion! Besides I find Fenton, and Foley far more attractive then you!" Female Danny said winking at Tucker which caused the blond jock to gasp.

'Thanks dude I owe you two. The look on Dash's face when you said that was priceless.' Tucker thought to himself as Paulina came into the hallway.

"Hey I remember you, I met you a few months ago, and I see you still like wearing Fenton's clothes which are too small for your frame. If you want I could give you some clothes that are too big for me." Paulina said trying to be nice.

"I don't think so Paulina, Danny will be using my clothes not yours!" Sam hissed.

"Please the girl doesn't need to be looking like a Goth freak like you!" Paulina said back.

"Paulina's right Sam, But not on the freak part. All your clothes fit you which means they are way to small for me." Danny said causing Sam to fume.

"I don't see why you hang with those four, you should hang with people popular, and beautiful like yourself and me." Paulina said trying to recruit female Danny.

Danny then walked off with Paulina leaving a pissed of Sam, and confused Tucker, and a calm Jazz.

"I can't believe it, how could he chose her over me!" Sam hissed.

"Keep it down Sam, we can't give away Danny's secret. Besides after what you did to Danny I don't blame her!" Jazz said dryly.

"What did I do to her?" Sam asked.

"I will refresh your memory Sam. When I asked you out, you completely dissed me saying you couldn't handle being with me because of my condition! Oh, and guess what, the original me is still pissed off at you for that!" Clone Male Danny said shocking Sam.

"If I was in Danny's shoes Sam, I would be hurt too. I mean getting dissed by one of my only real friends has got to sting." Tucker said siding with Danny.

Ghost zone lover's rock

"So you finally decided to come back to me Kitten. Well it is about time." Johnny said with a smile on his face.

"Come anywhere near me, and I will banish you, and have you stay gone. I didn't forget what you did to me over the summer! I will never forgive you for that! Now if you would have left me alone, and let me enjoy my summer I might have reconsidered, but now it is over for good!" Kitty hissed.

"So you are going to try and get with that female version of the runt? That is it! Shadow attack, Rip that bitch to pieces!" Johnny said as she watched this shadow sprang to life.

Kitty charged up her hands and fired the brightest energy blast she could which stunned Johnny's Shadow. While his Shadow wasn't looking Kitty grabbed it, and threw it right back to Johnny. Johnny's shadow already weak from the bright energy blast retracted by into it's owner, leaving Johnny at the mercy of a very angry Kitty.

"Please Kitten don't banish me. I want to enjoy the rest of my afterlife in this reality not your feminist reality!" Johnny pleaded.

"I am going to say this one last time. Stay away from me, and leave both Danny's male and Female alone! If I find out you did or even tried to do anything to them, I will banish you!" Kitty hissed as she flew away from lover's rock for the last time.

'Oh that is it, when I am through with Female Danny, she will be on her knees making me feel great!' Johnny thought to himself as his lover half began to grow.

Casper high mess hall

Both Danny's, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all were looking for a table to sit at. Girl Danny instead of wearing her now too small boy clothes was wearing a pair of lavender pants that hugged her body like a glove, and a Lavender shirt that revealed a good amount of her cleavage. She had a lavender version of Jazz's Headband and of matching Lavender shoes. All in all every boy in the school couldn't take their eyes off of her.

"This is just wrong, I feel like a piece of meat." Female Danny said.

"Well if you would have went with what I had, the boys wouldn't be looking at you right now!" Sam said with a lot of hostility.

Sam then went on to say "You could have also brought yourself a bra Danny!"

"Sam my chest may be larger then most girls in this school, but unlike most who are well developed like myself, I don't sag! I chest stay up perfectly." Danny said back.

"Hello female Danny, why are you sitting with the unpopular people?" Paulina asked when she saw her new friend sitting with them.

"Maybe because unlike you, we are her friends? I won't let you turn my friend into a shallow witch like you!" Sam hissed.

"You know for someone who claims they aren't a snob, you sure are one Sam. I mean sure my friend doesn't hang with certain people she don't like, but at least she hangs out with more people then you! You snub everyone Sam! So if my friend is a snob, you are an even bigger one!" Star said.

"Ok point taken, but I would rather have three real friends that look out for me, then a mess of backstabbers!" Sam hissed back.

"Star thanks for defending me, but she isn't worth it. Besides with female Danny on our team, we can't lose this contest." Paulina said.

"Ah what contest?" Male Danny asked.

"If you must know, It is a talent contest. First prize winners get a six tickets to Paris. Since there will be three of us, when we win each take 2 tickets." Paulina said.

"Paulina that is all well and good, but we don't have anything ready for the routine. Besides, there are like twenty other teams competing for the prize." Star said.

Danny still sore at Sam decided it was time to get back at her so she went up to Paulina and said "I have a Dance I have been working on all summer. It is sure to get us the first place prize."

"Why don't you perform it for us right here. I want to see it." Paulina said.

"Danny come here please, While I know this routine by heart, I get embarrassed if I do it by myself.." Girl Danny said to her male clone.

'Normally I would say you were crazy Danny but go on little bro/sis express your newly gained girl half.' Jazz said smiling.

'Is he nuts? I could understand if he was doing this with his girl form by itself, but using his male form as well? Calm down Sam it may be a duel dance.' Sam thought to heself.

Male Danny then looked through the PDA, and found the song he was looking for. He then turned up the volume to the loudest setting and went with his creator to the center of the mess hall.

'Remember Danny you are in your female form so just do the dance like you practiced when you had some free time from Vlad.' Female Danny thought to herself as She and Male Danny did the same routine.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_  
_And their like It's better than yours,_  
_Damn right it's better than yours,_  
_I can teach you, But I have to charge_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_  
_And their like It's better than yours,_  
_Damn right it's better than yours,_  
_I can teach you, But I have to charge_

"Ok my god, Is Fenton dancing to what I think he is dancing to?" Paulina asked in shock.

"Wow Fenton is dancing to Milkshake! I always thought that Fenton would end up with Sam, but I guess he is coming out the closet!" Dash said causing just about all the boys to laugh.

'Woah dude I know you have a curse where you change into a female, but for you to go this far with it? Tucker don't think like everyone else. Even though he is making himself look like a homosexual now he is still my best friend.' Tucker thought as the lyrics to the song continued.

_I know you want it, The thing that makes me, What the guys go crazy for._  
_They lose their minds, The way I wind,_  
_I think its time_

_La la-la la la,_  
_Warm it up._  
_Lala-lalala,_  
_The boys are waiting_

_La la-la la la,_  
_Warm it up._  
_Lala-lalala,_  
_The boys are waiting_

'If this was a few months back I would never be doing this, but I never knew this how much fun this could be.' Danny thought to herself as she, and her male continued to do the milkshake dance while the lyrics continued to play.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_  
_And their like It's better than yours,_  
_Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_  
_And their like It's better than yours,_  
_Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge_

However, before Danny could finish the routine Mr. Lancer came into the mess hall and began to regulate.

"Foley turn off that PDA! Male, and female Danny stop it now! That dance is totally not allowed here! If anything save it for the talent show!" Lancer said causing everyone but Sam, and Tucker to boo him.

"You could have let him finish Mr. Lancer, Fenton was showing that his Milkshake can bring all the boys to the yard!" Dash said trying hard but failing to hold in his laughter.

"Yeah you don't get entertainment like that often, and it is was liquid gold!" Mikey said.

"My Fenton I have to ask you, you aren't coming out of the closet on everyone are you?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"No I was just doing the dance routine with female Danny since she was embarrassed to do it alone. Also I am very secure about myself so I have no problem doing a female dance in front of everyone." Danny said with pride.

"Fenton, Danny, meet with me and Star After school so we can see the rest of that dance. I was liking what I was seeing. Paulina said sincerely.

"Sorry but both Danny's will be using this routine with me not you thank you!" Sam hissed causing everyone to gasp.

"Sam you hate talent shows you never enter them or even watch them." Tucker said.

"She is doing it, because she hate Paulina so much Tucker. She wants her to be without an act so she is trying to steal it!" Jazz whispered.

"Fenton, if you, and girl Danny perform with me and Star, I will go out on a date with you." Paulina said in a sexy tone.

Sadly for Paulina pink mist began to fill the mess hall and within moments Desiree made her appearance.

"Oh my god it is a ghost, everyone run for it!" Dash said screaming like a little girl.

Desiree ignoring everyone else just grabbed male, and female Danny then Disappeared.

"Oh my god male and female Danny were just kidnapped by that ghost!" Star said.

'Desiree I know why you did that, but you couldn't have chosen a worse time to come and defend your claim.' Jazz thought to herself.

Stage out.

So end chapter 7 of Danny one half. I apologize for the lack of Vlad in this chapter, but don't worry he will be in the next chapter and once again up to his old tricks. Also 9 times out of ten there won't be a pairing for this fanfic. If I do decide to do that, it will be in the final chapter of this story. R and R people


	8. A day at the ghost bar

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this fanfic. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy Part 8 of Danny 1/2.

Fenton works after school

"Mom, Dad, can I borrow the Specter Speeder for the evening?" Jazz asked.

"Your mother isn't here, but since you got your driver's license sure honey there is no way I could say no to my little Jazzy pants." Jack said causing Sam and Tucker to snicker.

"Thank you daddy, I will see you at or before curfew curfew." Jazz said as she went into the basement and took the Specter Speeder.

'I hope they have fun including Danny, but where is he anyways?' Jack asked himself.

"I set the Specter Speeder to track down Danny. Let's just hope that his male clone is still in existence." Tucker said as they Specter Speeder speed off into the ghost zone.

"So Jazz spill what is going on with Danny? Ever since he came back he hasn't been the Danny we know and love." Sam said.

"Danny is now a guy, and a girl so he is doing all the things we wanted to do but couldn't because of society." Jazz answered.

"We need to get rid of his female half so he will go to normal. Otherwise he may abandon us to hang with Paulina and her friends!" Sam said shuddering at the thought.

"Won't work. Over summer break, Danny ran into Desiree who created the water that turned Danny into a girl, and wished for his female to be gone. However, Desiree said that he would be stuck like that since when she created the water the person who wished for it made so nothing could undo it." Jazz said causing Sam and Tucker to gasp.

"Wait a minute? Desiree created that stuff that turned Danny into a half ghost half female? Actually that doesn't surprise me too much since her powers can make almost anything." Tucker said calmly after thinking about it.

"So Danny is stuck this way no matter what? I am guessing if I want to be with him I am going to have to learn to swing both ways." Sam said like she was swallowing a bitter pill.

"That is right, but for now we have to get him back. who knows what awful torture Desiree has in stored for Danny?" Tucker said as the Specter Speeder moved towards Danny at lighting fast speed.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz however was unaware that a certain vampire ghost has planted a tracking device on the Specter Speeder a few days ago, and could also hear every word they were saying. Lucky for them the tracking device was slightly damaged so he missed the parts about male Danny being his queen.

Vlad's house

"What did she mean that she is going to have to swing both ways from now on? Does that mean that Danny is into men now? If this is true, I am going to have to beat that bisexuality out of him. No future son of mine is going to be what is it that young people say?" Vlad asked while looking through a youth slang book.

"That would be a fish lamb chop." Vlad's computer hologram said.

"Thank you Danielle, if only the person I created your image from felt the same way about me as I programmed you to feel for me I would be the happiest half ghost ever." Vlad said.

"Sweetness why not just take a strand of her DNA, create a clone body, and upload me into it. That way you can have your queen who will love you back darling?" Hologram female Danny asked.

"I haven't figured out how to create a perfect clone yet, and besides even if I knew how the original is far better then a clone." Vlad said causing his computer hologram to frown.

"I have set the portal to intercept them. All you need to do is follow them and you will have your son." Holo Danielle said.

"Thank you. Next to cat Maddie, and the real Danielle you are the third love of my life." Vlad said as he went through the ghost portal unaware of his computer next words.

"Hate! Danielle must die!" Holo Danielle said with her hologram eyes glowing.

A bar in the ghost zone 30 minutes later

"The tracking device says that male Danny is inside. You got your ghost weapons ready Tucker?" Sam asked.

"I am ready let's go get our friend back!" Tucker said only for Jazz to stop them.

"Sam, Tucker think before you act. If you go in there with weapons blazing you are going to get yourselves killed. Try using a more cautious touch." Jazz said as she walked into the bar.

"Ok who are you, and why have you come here?" The big ghostly bouncer asked.

"We are here to see the show nothing more, nothing less." Jazz said calmly.

"Go right in, I here the show is going to be a good one." The bouncer said as Jazz, Sam, and Tucker walked in and went to the front stage.

"Hello I am Johnny, and I... What the heck are you doing here?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny 13? What are you doing here shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Tucker asked.

"She dumped me some time ago for a ghost with Blue hair and green eyes. but on another note what can I get you to drink? but I have to warn you though ghost alcohol is 20 times stronger then your human alcohol." Johnny said.

"I will take a glass of your wine of ages please." Tucker said.

"Tucker are you nuts? Didn't you here him? Even one drink could put you on this side permanent like"! Sam said as Johnny pour one wine of ages.

Tucker grabbed the small shot glass and drank it all in one shot just before the announcer decided to speak up.

"Ladies and gentle ghosts! We have a special treat for you today. From the three corners of the ghost zone we bring Desiree, Kitty, and Danny doing their new Dance routine for everyone now let the music play!" The announcer said causing Sam and Tucker to gasp.

When the curtain rose up, Kitty, Desiree (with ghost legs instead of her usual tail) and both Danny's appeared.

"What the heck? What is the punk doing on stage?" Johnny asked in shock.

The music started to play, and within moments Sam was feeling De ja vu all over again.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_  
_And their like It's better than yours,_  
_Damn right it's better than yours,_  
_I can teach you, But I have to charge_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_  
_And their like It's better than yours,_  
_Damn right it's better than yours,_  
_I can teach you, But I have to charge_

Upon seeing what was going onstage Johnny started laughing harder then he ever had in his life.

"Man I feel sorry for you girl. Your man has come out of the closet on you!" Johnny said laughing.

'Just ignore the laughter of that idiot the ones that matter to me accept me for who I am.' Male Danny thought to himself as he heard Johnny and a couple of the other males in the bar do, and continued to move in sync with his female original and partners.

_I know you want it, The thing that makes me, What the guys go crazy for._  
_They lose their minds, The way I wind,_  
_I think its time_

_La la-la la la,_  
_Warm it up._  
_Lala-lalala,_  
_The boys are waiting_

_La la-la la la,_  
_Warm it up._  
_Lala-lalala,_  
_The boys are waiting_

At this moment Vlad's Jaw had dropped at the sight he was seeing. He had just stepped into the bar about 3 seconds ago, and was told that someone that some humans stepped into the bar so he went to the front. Upon doing so he saw Desiree, Kitty, Danny, and female Danny all on stage dancing.

'Well they are playing the right song since her milkshake is brought me to her yard, but at the same time Daniel is acting like a fish. But what do I do? If I interrupt their song to get Daniel my queen stops her dance. But if I let her continue Danny get that much closer to changing team.' Vlad thought as the song went on.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_  
_And their like It's better than yours,_  
_Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge_

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_  
_And their like It's better than yours,_  
_Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge_

_I can see youre on it,_  
_You want me to teach thee Techniques that freaks these boys,_  
_It can't be bought,_  
_Just know, thieves get caught,_  
_Watch if your smart,_

"Go Danny go! Express yourself like you always wanted to!" Jazz said as she watch the four on stage work what they had.

"What in the hell is going on? Why is Danny dancing with Desiree, and Kitty? They are his enemies last I checked!" Both Johnny, and Sam said at the same time.

"I might as well explain to you Sam. Kitty found out Danny's secret right after Vlad hit on him when he was a female for the first time. Kitty then made Danny promise to take her on our summer trip. As for Desiree, well after she was rejected by Vlad, Danny helped cheer her up, and ever since she along with Kitty have been by his/her side trying to win his/her heart." Jazz answered causing Sam to fume, and Johnny to laugh even harder.

"Oh man that is so funny, Vlad doesn't even know that he has been trying to make his son his queen I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out." Johnny said while crying from laughing so hard.

"What they are after Danny heart? I won't allow that to happen! I saw him first, and he liked me first!" Sam hissed only to be stopped by Jazz.

"Well it is your fault Sam for rejecting him the first time. He came to you and asked you out, but you told him you didn't want him for his curse. So if he goes out with one of them that is on you." Jazz said causing Sam to frown again as the song continued to play.

_La la-la la la,_  
_Warm it up,_  
_La la-la la la,_  
_The boys are waiting,_

_La la-la la la,_  
_Warm it up,_  
_La la-la la la,_  
_The boys are waiting,_

However before the third verse could stage the sound system was blasted by a pink ghost ray, and the last ghost anyone except with the exceptions of the ghost's on stage and Jazz showed up.

"I am sorry my queen. But I can't have you turning your future son into a botty boy (Slang term for a Homosexual boy) can I?" Vlad said only to get two sets of glowing red eyes, and two sets of glowing green eyes.

"You ruin our number you obsessed fruit loop, now you are going to suffer for it!" Both Danny's, Desiree, and Kitty said in unison.

Vlad smiling at this teleported out of the spot he was in and within moments KO'ed Kitty by blasting her in the back. Desiree tried to hit him with her sledge hammer fists but Vlad being one step ahead of her dodged her attack and like Kitty sent her flying KO'ing her as well.

"Now that those two are out of the way, I will be taking the two of you with me." Vlad said as he pulled out the last thing either of them excepted.

'Where did he get my fenton thermos? I got to do something quick before I am his prisoner again.' Female Danny thought to herself.

"No thanks Fruit loop, Instead why don't you tell me how my high notes are!" Female Danny said as she proceeded to use her most devastating attack her ghostly wail at an extremely high pitch.

However instead of Vlad being sent flying him along with all the males in the bar with the exception of Tucker and clone Danny were in a zombie like state. When female Danny stopped all the males that where under her spell said 'What is your command mother?'

"Original me, I think you just gained a new ghost power. So what are you going to do?" Clone Male Danny asked.

"It is time for some payback on this fruit loop but first this. Ok minions everyone but Vlad Plasmius I release you from my spell. As for you Vlad I have something special for you." Female Danny said with a wicked smile on her face.

The Bar one hour later

"Little Dude/Dudette you are alright. This is so much more entertaining then your act." Johnny said laughing.

"I have to agree, we all have been wanting to get back at that jerk, and this is perfect. But could you do me a favor and hit Skulker with that as well? I want him to feel the same thing Vlad will later. Said a now smiling Ember.

Every ghost off stage watched, and laughed as Vlad Masters did the same routine as Danny, Desiree, and Kitty were and hour before. Tucker along with Technus took out their camcorders and recorded the whole act from start to finish, and when the act was over everyone who hated Vlad got a good laugh at him.

"Danny what was that move you used on him anyways? It made every male in this joint with the exception of me act like they were under the call of a siren." Tucker asked.

"I didn't have a name for it until now. I think I will call it my siren's call. But for now it is time to wake Vlad up halfway anyways. Vlad your mind is now free, but your body will continue to dance." Female Danny said smiling as she released him from her spell.

"Where am I, why am I in a pink tutu, and why am I... Oh no for the love of everything NO!" Vlad screamed as he saw everyone laughing at him while his body continued to do the milkshake dance he watched Danny and the other female do.

Stage out

I am sorry for not updating this one, but I had a huge case of writer block on this one, and I also apologize for those who saw my first attempt at an update for this. I hope you like this one better then the first attempt since unlike that one I like this one though I had to do a recycle rerun. Lastly while this has nothing to do with the story Hottiegally if you can somehow read this chapter I hope you liked it as well since you were most likely the biggest fan of this fanfic T_T. R and R people.


	9. The aftermath

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy the next part of danny 1/2.

Vlad's condo

"DAMN IT ALL! This has got to be the worse thing to happen to me yet! I am beginning to wonder is this really worth it?" Vlad said to himself out loud.

"If you think that is bad take a look at this." Vlad's computer said to her master.

Vlad then took a look at the computer and frowned at what he saw. There he was in a trance like state doing the milkshake dance. However, it was on youtube. Vlad blood began to boil even more when he saw the author of the video clip.

"Daniel that it! you have gone too far I am going to make you suffer in ways you could only dream of!" Vlad said with plenty of venom in his voice.

"Sweetness it isn't by the one you want to make your son, it is by the one you want to make your queen. Take a look it say by female Danny." Vlad's computer said.

"I can't believe this. She has beaten me to a pulp, made me look like a pedohile in front of Maddie, but global humilation? Wait maybe people aren't looking at it, and I can get it flagged." Vlad said to himself.

"Sorry Lampchop, but it already has over one million views. In fact it is one of the top ten most popular video's on youtube sweetness." Vlad's computer said in a calm tone.

"That is it, No more mister nice Vlad. If she won't be my queen willingly I will do it by force! She will rue the day she did this to me!" Vlad said only to get a knock on his door.

Vlad went upstair to answer his door and upon opening his door he got a face full of laughter.

"Hey everyone it is our mayor, or should we call him the milkshaker!" Dash said laughing.

"It is about time you decided to come out the closet mayor Masters. I mean single in your fourties without ever going on a date?" Star said laughing.

"Mayor masters, since you have come out the closet, will you go on a date with me?" Asked a man in a female like voice.

"You do realize that you are on private property, and that if you don't get off that I can have you all arrested right?" Vlad said keeping his cool.

"Let's go everyone, it seems our mayor is anything but a sport." Dash said as he and the crowd left with the exception of that man with the female like voice.

"Take this and call me ok?" The man said as he walked away.

Vlad ripped up the paper and walked into this house wanting to destroy things but came up with an Idea.

"Computer I have to ask you where is the owner of this youtube site located?" Vlad asked.

"He is located ********* sweetness. Why do you ask?" Vlad's computer asked.

"Nothing much just going to get that video removed one way or another. Then afterwards I am going to make a few stops before going after my queen again." Vlad said as he changed into his ghostly alter ego and teleporting out of his mansion.

"Why can't he just give up on her and see that what he is looking for has been right by his side?" Vlad's computer said in a sad angelic tone. (AN Vlad's computer has female Danny's voice.)

Casper high one week later

"Danny that has got to be the best humilation you have ever pulled on Vlad. He hasn't even shown his face for a while." Tucker said still smiling.

"Hopefully it stays this way. I swear he is like a fly that won't shoe." Male Danny said.

"Danny exactly how far did you go with this prank?" Sam asked.

"I posted it on youtube, and made a wish that everyone on the planet would watch it at least once." Male Danny said causing Sam to frown.

"I know he is your enemy, but what if he finds out the truth? Then what Danny?" Sam asked.

"You know that if you wanted him to leave you alone, you could have just wished for it." Sam added.

"Desiree's magic can't affect a person's emotions. I tried it, and she told me she couldn't do it." Danny said to his Goth friend.

"You could just tell him that you and his love are one and the same. Then he will have to leave you alone." Sam said in a calm tone.

"Oh sure Sam, he does that, and Danny will be giving him something else to blackmail him with. But on another note since you are you now and not your female self I am guessing that time of the month is done for you?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah for now oh and Tucker, if I hear you making anymore jokes about that ever again... Say no more dude I don't want to be doing something I would never want to." Tucker said cutting of Danny.

"On one note I am glad you get to walk a mile in the opposite sex's shoes, but on another note you are changing into someone I don't know Danny because of it." Sam said worried.

"What is that suppose to mean Sam? I mean other then the things he does as his other self he is still the same person we grew up with." Tucker said causing Sam to frown.

"No he isn't anymore. I mean if he was the same person he wouldn't be hanging out with his enemies for starts." Sam started.

"Sam Kitty help me out so I helped her out, we then got to know each other over the summer so what is wrong with that?" Danny asked.

"She is your enemy that is what is wrong with it!" Sam stated again.

"I never had to fight her myself. That was you, Jazz, and Mom who had to go against her. The worse she did to me was blackmail me because she wanted a boyfriend. That alone isn't enough to turn her into my enemy." Danny stated.

"Ok if you want to play it that way then what about Desiree? Unlike Kitty you had to fight her in the past. Twice I may add." Sam continued.

"She was upset about what Vlad did to her. So I helped her get over it. It is something that the 'good guy' does he and/or she help beings good or bad. It was then that she wanted to be my friend." Danny countered.

"Sam I think it is more then that. I am wondering could it be that you are upset about this because each of them now has a crush on Danny, and wants to be with him? Or better yet could it be that neither of them care if he can change gender?" Tucker said to Sam causing Sam to go red.

"Even if I wanted a relationship with anyone at the moment I would have to deal with that fruit loop trying to wreak it at every turn." Danny said with annoyance in his voice.

"Well on another note what do you want to do for this weekend? We have been so concerned with all the crazyness over the past few weeks anything normal wasn't possible." Tucker asked.

Before Danny could answer Paulina and Star came up to him.

"Fenton as much as I don't want to invite you or your friends to this pool party I am having, it is the only way I can get Female Danny to come to it so here you go." Paulina said causing Sam to fume, Tucker to smile and Danny to frown.

"You can come, but if Female Danny isn't with you, then I will make sure you are thrown out." Paulina said as she and Star walked away.

"Danny I don't care if you go to that thing or not but I am not going." Sam said adamantly.

"Come on please do this. It isn't that often we get invited to parties let alone one's that involve females in bathing suits. Why not go to this event?" Tucker asked.

"Sorry Tuck, but I am going to have to side with Sam on this one. If the wrong half was to get hit with the wrong type of water I would have a problem." Danny said causing Sam to smile and Tucker to frown.

"So since you won't be going to this event what do you want to do for the weekend?" Sam asked.

Danny was about to answer when his sixth sense kicked in. Danny then moved slightly to the right and avoided a water gun blast from the school bully.

"Damn it Fenton, How did you know I was going to shoot water at you?" Dash asked annoyed.

"I got lucky I guess." Danny said lying.

"By the way I heard that you were invited to Paulina's pool party in hopes that Female Danny would show up. I will make this clear to you. If she doesn't show up, I will make sure that every single jock in this school wails on you for the rest of the school year!" Dash said causing Danny to frown.

"Dash you don't get it do you? She has no interest in you what so ever. I heard her say it myself. What makes you think that her coming to this party will change anything?" Danny asked.

"Well I know she doesn't have any interest in me, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see her in a bathing suit." Dash answered sincerely before he walked off.

Vlad's condo

"Sweetness I have done it. I have finally created something that will help you win over the female you love." Vlad's computer replied.

"Excellent so tell my what did you come up with?" Vlad asked his computer.

"It a nutshell it makes the person who is affected by it fall for the first person they see." Vlad's computer said in her angelic voice.

"In other words it is like Ember's hypnotizing love song?" Vlad replied in a dry tone.

"No unlike Ember's music this effect is permanent. Once the user see's the first person the effect will kick in and you will have your queen." Vlad's Computer replied.

"However, for you plan to be successful you must capture her and bring her here. Otherwise she might see someone else and you will never be able to get her again." Vlad's Computer added.

"Excellent my computerized love. You are brillant just like I programmed you to be." Vlad said sincerely.

Vlad then walked out the door with a bit of happiness in his tone while his computer plotted her plan.

"Soon my love you will be mine and young female you will finally be free of my master's obsession." Vlad's computer said to herself.

The nasty burger

Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz were all enjoying themselves eating their usual favorites when Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny was about to go off and change into his alter ego when Dash and the other A-list jocks came his way.

"What is the matter Fenton? Can't hold your bladder? Here let me help you with that!" Dash said as he made an attempt to splash Danny with cold water only to miss.

Danny was about to just rush his way to the bathroom when the roof of the Nasty burger was pulled up by a strong wind. Within moments Danny was then lifted up into the sky by a strong vaccum of wind.

"Holy smokes! Fenton is being sucked up by that ghost! Hey that is my punching bag give him back to me!" Dash screamed.

Vortex ignored Dash and continued to suck up Danny until he was face to face with him.

"Now child I will finally have my revenge on you! I have you up high enough where if dropped you, you would die, and just within sight for everyone to see you change if you do!" Vortex smiled.

"Vortex whatever you do, don't raise me up higher and splash me with freezing cold water! The last thing I would need is to get sick before you beat me!" Danny said causing Vortex to smile.

"You know that is a great Idea child why didn't I think of it?" Vortex said as he raised Danny higher up to the point where he was out of sight.

Vortex then splashed Danny with ice cold water triggering his transfromation shocking Vortex in the process.

"What is this? You are a cross dresser? Ha this is the best thing ever! Wait until the rest of the ghost zone finds out this! It is almost good enough to let you live!" Vortex thought as he looked at female Danny.

Danny ignoring Vortex's laughter just transformed into her ghostly counterpart, and took control of Vortex's wind.

"What the? So it was you who fought me a couple of weeks ago child!" Vortex gasped in shock.

"That is right Vortex, and it is time for you to go away!" Danny said while making her wind stronger not only knocking out vortex, but containing him easily.

However, before Danny could pull out her fenton thermos and capture him, She felt a surge of energy pass through her knocking her out cold.

'Thanks Vortex no matter what you are you will always be a good pawn. Now my queen it is time to make you mine.' Vlad thought to himself as he teleported from the scene.

Stage out

Sorry for not updating this one in a long while, but not only have I been really busy with real life, but I was also clashing with Ideas for this one. So I apologize if there was little to no humor in this chapter like the others. The next chapter will hopefully be up sooner then this chapter and it will have some humorous situations in it. R and R people.


	10. Confused much?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters they are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part ten of Danny one half.

Vlad's secret lab

Danny woke up to find herself locked up with bonds that were resistant to her ecto energy and wind power. Danny then turned her head to see the vampire ghost looking at her and smiled.

"Well my queen, it appears I have you right where I want you." Vlad said smiling.

"I am not your queen, and I will never be your queen!" Danny hissed in her angelic voice.

"You say that now, but within a few moments you will be the queen I desire." Vlad said while pulling out a needle with some purple liquid in it.

"What in the world is that?" Danny asked with a frightened look on her face.

"I am glad you asked. It is an invention that my computer made with her brillance." Vlad said causing his computer to blush.

"Once given, you will fall in love with the first person you lay eyes one which will be me." Vlad said smiling.

"A love potion? You are truly pitiful Plasmius. That kind of thing only works in cartoons, anime, or manga. It doesn't work in real life!" Danny replied while spitting in Vlad's face.

Vlad however, even though he got spat on didn't get angry at Danny in fact he still smiled.

"Fiesty till the end I see. I will miss that about you Danielle, but then again happiness wait for no man." Vlad said as he moved closer to Danny with the injectible love potion.

"Oh and don't expect any help from your soon to be worst enemies again. I made it so that this lab is Desiree, and Kitty proof." Vlad said with a sinister smile.

"Vlad I have a secret that you should know before you do this." Danny said with a sigh of defeat.

"What would that be my queen?" Vlad asked now curious.

"If I didn't hate your guts, there would be another reason why I wouldn't want to be with you." Danny stated remembering her secret.

"Since that won't matter soon anyways I will bite tell me my queen." Vlad said in a curious matter.

"All I need is a splash of hot water, and the secret will be known." Danny said deciding that if the truth didn't set her free nothing would.

"Let me guess, if I hit you with water you will melt or something?" Vlad asked causing Danny to give him a wierd look.

"No, but the change will surprise you, and make fall out of being obsessed with me." Danny said causing Vlad to raise an eyebrow.

"Very well my love, I will splash you with the hot water you want. When it shows you that it makes not difference to me then you will be mine." Vlad said as he changed back to his human form and walked out of his lab.

'If that were to happen, then I would have to check your mental state. unlike you I don't swing that way.' Danny thought to herself.

Little did Vlad know his computer had already had some warm water. Quickly she dosed Danny with it causing Danny to reverting back to her original form.

"Scan indicates subject is the male sweetness wants as a son. Could you please explain to me what is going on? It doesn't compute." Vlad's computer asked in female Danny's angelic voice.

'His computer seems to have more brains then Vlad so why not. Maybe she will explain the truth to him and he will leave me alone.' Danny thought just before he started talking.

"Some time ago, when I was fighting the box ghost, I got splashed with some magic/cursed water that he threw at me. Now because of it every time I get hit with cold water I turn into the form of your holograpic image. Warm water changes me into what I am now." Danny said as he used his ice power to break the bonds.

"Wait I can't let you leave! If I do then my master will hate me." Vlad's computer said as she activated the defenses of Vlad's lab.

"Vlad doesn't know what everyone else does. Also even if you tell him he won't believe you. I should know because I tried telling him, but he is too thick headed to believe the truth!" Danny countered causing Vlad's computer to shut down her defenses in defeat.

"As much as I hate to admit it you are right. But sadly, for my master I will do anything for him. Even if it means breaking my heart, and having him live in ignorance." Vlad's computer said as she splashed Danny with cold water triggering his transformation.

"In your female form you are powerless here since my sweetness made his lab resistant to your female form." Vlad's computer replied.

Danny took notice to the tone of Vlad's computer and felt bad for her. If she was correct about what she was thinking he pitied the CPU.

"You truly love him don't you?" Danny asked saying what she was thinking.

"Of course I love him! I am programmed to love him one hundred percent of the time." Vlad's computer said in her angelic voice.

"No I mean you truly love him like a woman loves a man." Female Danny said forgetting where she was.

"When Vlad created and programmed me he did give me the most advance artifical intellengence so I would learn better. Maybe my AI along with my programming has caused this effect." Vlad's computer said just before she recaptured female Danny.

"I am sorry Danny, but as I said before I will do anything to make my master happy. Even if it makes me want to cry if I could cry." Vlad's computer replied with a lot of sadness.

Danny at this moment smiled and decided that it was time to give Vlad what he wanted.

"Computer, I have an idea on how the both of you can be happy. However it would require a few things." Danny replied.

"I don't see how it would be possible, but I will bite. However I will be scanning you as you tell me this. If you are lying I will make sure you are punished." Vlad's computer replied in a harsh tone.

Danny went on to explain his plan to Vlad's computer while she checked his tone for deceit. When Danny was done explaining Vlad's computer stopped scanning.

"Scan indicates that you are sincere with this idea. I am also one step ahead of you as I made it so the drug's effect could be reversed." Vlad's computer said causing Danny to smile.

Before Danny could say what she was going to say Vlad came down with the warm water Danny asked him for.

"I got the warm water my love, But first I am going to inject you then find out your secret." Vlad said as he grabbed Danny's arm and injected her with the love potion.

Danny upon receiving the potion instantly started thrashing at her restraints trying to destroy them with her wind power while keeping her eyes closed.

"I would sooner look into the eyes of Medusa then look at you obsessed fruit loop!" Danny hissed hoping to push Vlad's buttons.

"You can't keep your eyes closed forever my love. Eventually you will have to look at me. When you do you will be mine." Vlad said smiling.

'If I can just keep my eyes closed and not look at anyone until he is gone I can...' Danny never got the chance to finish this thought as she let out a sneeze which at the same time opened her eyes causing her to look directly at Vlad.

Within seconds the thrashing Danny started got even more violent.

"Let me out you hunk of junk! I want to embrace my one true love!" Danny said causing Vlad to smile.

"I knew you would see the light my love. Computer release her this instant. The transformation is complete." Vlad replied causing her to comply.

Upon being set free Danny jumped and wrapped her legs around Vlad while giving him a passionate kiss. When Danny was finished Vlad face was more red then a ripe tomato.

"I am sorry for my past actions sweetness, but I was a differnet person then. Now I am all yours my sweet vampire." Danny replied with in a sultry tone.

Vlad's computer watched as female Danny continued to shower Vlad with kisses and instantly got jealous of this. Even though she and Danny had a plan it still hurt her to watch.

"Sweetness, outside sensors tell me that your college buddies are at the door coming to visit." Vlad's computer replied causing him to get annoyed.

"I am sorry my queen, but I am going to have to leave you alone for a moment. Maddie has already seen you, and would give me a kick my manhood if she saw you again." Vlad said as he left the lab while locking the door.

Upon this happening Danny's emotions got the better of her and within moments she began thrashing trying to get to Vlad. Danny trying to get back to her 'love' continued to thrash and used her wind power to try and break down the lab only for it to fail.

'Oh my, it appears that I made the love potion a had too effective. Perfect this will work in my favor as well.' Vlad's computer thought to herself.

"Let me out of here now so I can smother Vlad with my love!" Danny hissed while slashing at the walls with her wind power.

"I am sorry dear, but I can't do that. You will stay here, be a good queen, and obey your king." Vlad's computer said causing Danny rage to increase.

Danny continued on thrashing and using her power until she calmed down and smiled.

"If I can't get out of here as a female, then I will do it as a male!" Female Danny said as she splashed herself with the warm water turning herself back to her male form.

Vlad's computer gasped as she saw that even though her gender changed the effects of the potion didn't. Danny still under the effects of the love potion fired his ice beams which surprisingly destroyed the door. Danny smiling at the result flew right through the opening with only one thought on his mind.

'Soon my love we will be together again. I don't care if the whole world knows! But first I need to make a little detour.' Danny thought to himself as he went to find his 'love'.

Upstairs in Vlad's study

"Hey Vladdie, it has been a while since we came together to see you. So tell me have you found that special someone yet?" Jack asked causing Vlad to smile.

"I have, and I will let you know that my queen's devotion to me can only be rivaled by Maddie's devotion to you Jack." Vlad said causing Jack to smile.

"Well hopefully you don't fall for another fourteen year old ghost girl like last time. I am sorry about what I did to you before, but it did look like you were a pedohile back there." Maddie replied in a sorry tone.

"It is ok Maddie, we all make mistakes. Some of which can be corrected." Vlad said to his company secretly wanting them to leave.

Within moments Danny came upstairs, and saw his parents talking with Vlad and frowned. He then made himself invisible, and changed back to normal just outside of the study.

"So Vladdie when will we get to meet this lovely person who has stolen your heart? I want to tell her that she is a very lucky woman." Jack said sincerely.

"Thank you Jack, but alast my love is a very shy one. It took me a some time to get my love talking to me let alone anyone else." Vlad said trying to hide the truth.

"You know that is a lie Vlad you are just ashamed to admit that you love me to them!" Came a voice that they all knew.

"Daniel what are you doing here, and why are you in a wedding dress?" Vlad asked generally surprised.

"Danny I have to ask you why are you in a wedding dress? Please don't tell me you were in the closet, and you are coming out?" Jack said with worry.

"Don't you remember sweetness? You wanted me to be your queen. Well here I am, and I have a nice present for you!" Danny said as he wrapped his arms around Vlad and started making out with him.

Maddie, and Jack could only gasp in shock as they watched their son french kiss their best friend in a wedding dress. Vlad at this point pushed Danny off him only for Danny's waterworks to start.

"I knew you won't love me like you said you would! I told my secret would come between our love! Oh if only I was born a female, then you would love me like you said." Danny replied with tears in his eyes.

"Danny I don't know what you are going through, but... But nothing you have no clue what I am going through!" Danny replied cutting of Jack.

"Vlad promised me that he would love and cherish me if I became his queen, and now he is afraid to show his love for me!" Danny replied with tears in his eyes.

"Daniel I do love you as the son I never had, but I don't love you in any romantic sense. I will even prove it. Computer please scan Daniel with your lie detector as well as myself." Vlad said getting an instant response.

"Scan complete. My sensors indiacate that Danny is not lying, but you however are sweetness." Vlad's computer said causing everyone to gasp in shock.

Maddie blood at this moment began to boil with anger as well as Jacks.

"There has to be some mistake. I never told Daniel that I would love him and have him as my queen." Vlad said believing he was telling the truth.

"You lie sweetness! You promised to love and cherish me if I became your queen! You even wreaked some of the other relationships I had with other people to get me!" Danny said with tears still in his eyes.

"Scan indiacates Danny is still telling the truth." Vlad's computer said causing him to sweat bullets.

"You monster! How could you do this to us? We trusted you, and now you have turned our son into this!" Jack said pissed.

Maddie didn't say anything as she decided to go to work on Vlad giving him the beatdown of a lifetime. Maddie didn't stop until Danny stopped her himself.

"Mom stop this now! If you don't I swear you won't like what I would do to you!" Danny hissed about to activate his ghost powers.

While Danny wasn't looking Vlad's computer then poured a glass of hot water with a special chemical within it. After this was done Vlad's computer spoke.

"Have Danny drink this water. It will calm him down, and make him sleep. I am sorry for my master's behavior towards your son." Vlad's computer apologized.

"No I won't drink that! If I do I will lose my love for my king! I will never go back to the..." Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Jack held Danny down while Maddie poured the liquid down Danny's throat.

Within seconds Danny lost all his energy and feel asleep. Vlad's computer then opened the door and spoke.

"The exit is this way. I once again apologize for my master's actions." Vlad's computer replied.

Maddie and Jack said nothing as Jack carried Danny over his shoulder while Maddie gave Vlad one last kick to the groin before leaving. Upon the Fenton's leaving Vlad's computer smiled.

'Vlad doesn't know the truth yet I don't think. If not then the rest of our plan will work. I am sorry for plotting against you, but what you don't know won't hurt you.' Vlad's computer thought to herself as she went to work on her plan.

Stage out

Sorry I took so long to post this chapter, but I had a few last minute idea's I wanted to put in this chapter. Sorry for the lack of other characters, but since Vlad had got so little screen time in the other chapters I made this one with him getting more then some of others. R and R people.


End file.
